Forgive Me
by Diichan-Daachan're here
Summary: Chapter 4, 5 update!Tapi sadarlah Sasuke, bahwa ada gadis lain yang mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaimu dirimu sendiri/Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Sasuke. Ku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku/ WARNING : Inside, Author : HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****Shin-chan Yagami Wak-waw**

**Rated : T+ (semi M)**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Forgive me**

**WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

**" Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya" Itulah wejangan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Kecintaanya pada Sakura, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya. Akankah Sasuke sadar akan cinta Hinata padanya…? Apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan beralih memilih Itachi ? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintaya yang baru ia sadari setelah semuanya hampir terlambat ?**

**FORGIVE ME**

" Sasuke ! Dengerin penjelasanku dulu !" jerit seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini sedang berjalan di depannya. Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukannya. Menoleh pun tidak. Ia terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri laki-laki itu. Diraihnya tangan laki-laki bermata onyx yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasuke ! Kumohon ! Sekali ini saja ! dengarkan penjelasanku !" lagi-lagi Sakura memohon. Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ditatapnya wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan jijik.

" Lepaskan tanganku wanita jalang…" ujarnya dingin. Namun Sakura tidak bergerak. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, dan kini mulai menciumnya. Melihat aksi yang menjijikkan itu, Sasuke lantas menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Sakura terkejut dengan sikap mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuh tanganku. Enyah kau dari sini ! Aku muak melihatmu !" maki Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai menangis. Tetapi Sakura tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke lagi.

" Sa-sa-su-ke… kumohon" isaknya. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Mau tak mau Sasuke tercenung juga menatap wajah Sakura. Sebersit rasa sayang yang pernah ia rasakan pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu kembali muncul. Membuatnya ingin memeluk dan merengkuh gadis itu. Melindunginya dari apapun yang membuatnya tersakiti.

Namun Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak ! Rasa itu tidak boleh muncul lagi ! Sakura sudah mengkhianati cintanya. Sudah memberikan kekecewaan yang teramat besar pada dirinya. Mencabik-cabik dan mengoyak-oyak jiwanya. Sakura hanyalah gadis jahanam yang telah menduakan cintanya. Dan ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya ke tanah. Sakura menjerit. Tubuh moleknya terjengkang dan mendarat ke tanah dengan suara gedebuk pelan. Dan hal ini membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka menatap miris kejadian ini. Tak ada yang berani melerai. Karena mereka tahu, Sakura memang pantas mendapatkannya.

" Sasuke… kau kejam !" jeritnya sambil menagis. Sakura kini terduduk di tanah dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar hujatan Sakura.

" Hahaha…Kau bilang aku kejam, heh ? Buka matamu Sakura! Kaulah yang kejam ! Kau !"

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Melihat Sakura hanya diam saja, Sasuke pun melanjutkan,

" Kau bermesraan dengan laki-laki idiot itu ! Di depan mataku Sakura ! Di depan mataku ! Taukah kau betapa sakitnya perasaanku saat itu ? Sakit ! Dan sekarang kau menemuiku untuk memberikan penjelasan padaku bahwa yang ku lihat hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, hah ? Ku kira aku telah mengubahmu, Sakura…! KU KIRA AKU TELAH MENGUBAHMU ! Ku berikan kau kepercayaanku ! Kuturuti apa yang kau mau ! Tapi beginikah cara kau membalasnya ? BEGINIKAH CARA KAU MEMBALASNYA ?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya, kini mulai menetes membasahi wajah tampannya. Itu adalah air mata yang juga telah membasahi pipinya kemarin malam. Tetesan-tetesan kesedihan akan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan pada Sakura, gadis yang telah meluluhlantahkan hidupnya.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di sekeliling mereka. Berbisik-bisik. Memberikan komentar tentang siapa yang salah dan siapa yang tidak.

Mengetahui bahwa kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Sasuke segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bukan sikap yang bijak untuk mencaci maki seseorang di hadapan khalayak ramai seperti ini. Bahkan untuk wanita seperti Sakurapun, Sasuke masih punya rasa kasihan untuk tidak memeprmalukannya.

Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih terisak dengan tatapan paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia lakukan.

" Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu, Sakura" bisiknya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis semakin keras.

** oOOo**

**_Flashback to yesterday…._**

Apapun rela Sasuke lakukan agar bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya rela ia persembahkan di bawah kaki Sakura asalkan gadis itu percaya bahwa ia mencintainya. Bahwa rasa sayang ini hanya untuknya. Bahkan ia rela begadang sampai jam sebelas malam hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas skripsi akhir tahun Sakura dan berjanji akan memberikannya malam ini juga.

Semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk satu matahari yang menjadi pusat di dalam kehidupannya, hanya untuk satu insan yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya, dan hanya untuk kebahagiaan gadis mungil yang setahun lalu telah menjadi miliknya, Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Di angkat tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedari tadi telah berkontraksi. Lalu di tatapnya jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Jam 11 malam.

" Ku antarkan sekarang atau besok saja ya…?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ahhh… sebaiknya kuantarkan sekarang sajalah. Aku kan sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk mengantarkan skripsi ini sekarang. Yah… sebaiknya sekarang saja. Ia tahu aku akan datang, tidak mungkin dia sudah tidur" ucapnya lagi .

Sasuke lalu mengambil jaket yang ia gantung di belakang pintu dan mengenakannya. Di sambarnya kunci sepeda motornya di atas meja.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tiada henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Hari ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat cantiknya lagi. Tak peduli apakah itu pagi, siang, malam, atau hari kiamatpun, asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke rela.

Tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Sasuke mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sudah setahun ini berjalan. Hal itu adalah desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah wanita penggila seks yang suka mempermainkan laki-laki.

Banyak yang sudah menjadi korbannya, dan sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang Sasuke kenal. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin memepercayai hal itu. Ia sudah menaruh kepercayaan besar pada Sakura. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padanya. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari lamanya hubungan mereka. 1 tahun! Itu merupakan rekor! mengingat hubungan terlama sebelumnya, yang pernah Sakura jalani, adalah 1 bulan.

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar saat mengingat masa-masa pendekatannya dengan Sakura. Butuh waktu 2 tahun agar Sakura mau menoleh padanya. Dan itu butuh perjuangan keras.

Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura saat ia mulai bersekolah di Konohagakure University. Mereka bertemu saat membeli makanan di kantin (Hari pertama sekolah). Waktu itu Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Sakura dan menumpahkan kuah ramen di bajunya. Bukan pertemuan yang romantis memang, karena saat itu Sakura langsung marah-marah. Namun Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang menarik.

Semenjak itulah Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksi pendekatannya. Mulanya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Seperti menatap Sakura dari kejauhan, atau menitipkan surat cinta dan sebatang coklat pada salah satu temannya, untuk diberikan pada Sakura.

Dan pendekatan itu mulai Sasuke lakukan terang-terangan saat tahun ketiganya bersekolah. Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya langsung pada Sakura. Semula Sakura menolak, namun karena kekagumannya pada kegigihan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menerima juga.

Sasuke kini berada di depan apartemen yang ditinggali Sakura. Selama ini Sakura tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya. Katanya, ia ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri. Sungguh gadis yang hebat !, pikir Sasuke saat mendengar hal itu.

Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celanya. Di carinya nomor Sakura di Contact Listnya, _My Lovely,_ lalu ditekannya. Terdengar nada sambung sebentar, tetapi berakhir pada mail box.

Sakura tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. _Apa mungkin Sakura sudah tidur ya?,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

" Mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung ke kamarnya saja" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Suasana di apartemen Sakura sangat sepi. Hanya ada 3 orang security yang sedang berjaga. Sasuke sudah mengenal ketiganya, bahkan mungkin, semua security di apartemen ini.

Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka, yang dibalas dengan anggukan ramah.

" Ku kira yang tadi itu kau Sasuke" ucap Kakashi, salah satu dari ketiga satpam tersebut.

" Maksudmu, Kakashi ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" Tadi kulihat Sakura bersama seseorang. Kukira itu kau. Tetapi ternyata kau di sini. Aneh" ujarnya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang Sakura. Mungkin saja itu salah satu keluarganya.

Sasuke segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka 5. Ia pun meluncur menuju lantai di mana kamar sang pujaan hatinya berada.

Semula Sasuke mengira itu adalah suara televisi yang di setel tetangga Sakura. Desahan dan erangan menjijikkan yang membuat Sasuke merinding. Namun ternyata ia salah. Semakin ia mendekati kamar Sakura, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

_Mungkinkah…? Tidak !Tidak mungkin ! Itu pasti bukan Sakura !,_ batin Sasuke.

Tetapi suara itu jelas terdengar dari kamar Sakura. Sasuke menenangkan dirinya. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada sakura. Mungkin Sakura sedang tidur, dan itu mungkin saja suaranya yang sedang mengigau. Tapi mimpi apa yang membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang seperti itu ?

Sasuke tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Ketika kepalan tangannya mendarat di permukaan pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terdorong hingga terbuka sedikt. _Tidak dikunci !_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Perlahan ia buka pintu itu semakin lebar. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kemudian, membuatnya terenyak. Pakaian dalam maupun luar berserakan di lantai. Bukan hanya pakaian wanita yang tentunya milik Sakura saja, tetapi pakaian laki-laki juga ada.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, berkumpul jadi satu. Dengan berat hati Sasuke melangkah menyusuri koridor yang membawanya menuju ruang tengah, dan saat itulah Sasuke melihat semuanya.

Sakura tengah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Mereka berdua melakukan itu di atas sofa. Tubuh sasuke seketika lemas. Kertas-kertas skripsi yang dari tadi digenggamnya, terjatuh ke lantai. Ke dua anak manusia yang sedang menikmati pergumulan mereka "itu", tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut klimis itu kini mulai mencium dan menjilati leher Sakura. Saat itulah Sakura melihat Sasuke. Matanya seketika mebulat.

" Sa-sa-su-ke…." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Laki-laki yang sedang menciumi leher Sakura bergumam.

" Sasuke? Aku Hidan, sayang"

Sasuke tidak dapat membendung emosinya lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Dihampirinya Sakura dan laki-laki yang bernama Hidan itu. Lalu ditariknya Sakura dengan kasar. Hidan terkejut karena kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya terhenti. Di lihatnya Sasuke yang sedang mencengkaram lengan Sakura,( yang kini sudah menagis,) dengan tampang bingung.

" Kau…." Geram Sasuke. Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Lengannya terasa kebas karena cengkraman laki-laki itu.

" KAU ! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI ?" gelegar Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang tanpa busana. Tangis Sakura semakin keras. Sasori masih menatap mereka bingung.

" JAWAB AKU SAKURA ! JAWAB !" teriaknya lagi. Guncangannya pada tubuh sakura semakin keras. Sakura masih diam. Tidak menjawab. Hanya isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menunduk. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kebahagiaan dan harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi, kini terhempas dan pecah seperti gelembung sabun. Sungguh ironis.

Sasuke lalu menatap Hidan dengan tatapan membunuh. Hidan yang sadar akan datangnya bahaya, balas menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. Di angktnya kedua tangannya dengan jari yang membentuk hurf V.

" Ohoho… peace ! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, oke ? Silakan lanjutkan urusan kalian ! Aku akan pergi" ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi. Tetapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu. Laki-laki itu harus di beri pelajaran. Di lemparnya Sakura ke sofa, lalu di terjangnya Hidan.

Pukulan-pukulan sadis mendarat di wajah mulus Hidan. Sakura menjerit menyaksikan tubuh Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Hidan dengan tangan menghantam- hantam wajahnya.

" Sasuke ! Hentikan itu !" jeritnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubuh Hidan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Hidan kini sudah dipenuhi lebam-lebam dan luka-luka menganga yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sasuke segera menghentikan serangannya itu. Di tatapnya Sakura sedih.

" Sa-sa-suke…ini..ini…" ucap Sakura sambil terisak-isak. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

" Sakura…. Kau… ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH….!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya serasa tak bernyawa lagi. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Sasori dan terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan iapun mulai terisak-isak.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai mendekati Sasuke. Digenggamnya tangan kekar yang masih menjambaki rambut tersebut.

" Sa…sa…su..ke, aku..aku tidak…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura penuh derita. Tak ada lagi tatapan mesra dari laki-laki itu. Yang ada hanya tatapan kekecewaan. Kekecawan yang amat sangat.

" Sakura…aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal ini. Kenapa Sakura ? KENAPA ?" erangnya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menagis. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke semakin erat.

Dulu Sasuke pasti akan merasa berbunga-bunga kalau tangannya digenggam seperti ini. Ia serasa terbang ke langit, apabila Sakura melakukan hal ini. Tapi sekarang, hal itu membuatnya serasa mau muntah. Tak ada lagi rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan. Yang ada hanya rasa benci dan muak.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari lantai. Hal itu mebuat Sakura terkejut dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

" Kau…kau mau ke mana Sasuke ?" tanyanya.

" Aku mau pulang !" jawab Sasuke sembari melangkah ke luar. Namun Sakura menahannya. Dipeluknya pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke ! Maafkan aku !" pintanya. Air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura mulai mebasahi jaket Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang. Dihentakkannya tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya. Lalu ia berbalik. Dan… PPPLAAAAAKKKKK…..! Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Sakura. Tamaparn itu membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Iapun menangis semakin kencang. Sasuke melihat hal itu datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Seolah-olah semua perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan pada gadis itu, tak pernah ada.

" Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku. DASAR WANITA MURAHAN !" gelegar Sasuke. Emosinya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Ingin sekali ia memberika sesuatu pada Sakura, sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah tamparan. Tetapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Ia harus segera pergi. Sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Tak di hiraukannya suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tak mau peduli lagi.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tatpan kosong. Bahkan rasanya seperti tidak berjalan dengan dua kaki lagi . Hatinya terasa sakit. Seperti dihujam ribuan pedang samurai. Sperti diiris-iris dengan bilah-bilah belati.

Air matanya yang tadi mengalir, kini mulai mengering. Meniggalkan jalur-jalur di kedua pipinya. Ia serasa mati. Jiwanya hilang. Seperti tak ada kehidupan lagi di dalam dirinya. Seorang kekasih yang amat dicintainya, kini telah merobek-robek perasaannya dengan kejam.

Sapaan Kakashi dan kedua security tadipun tidak ia balas. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang. Ia ingin marah, menagis, memukul, dan menjerit di dalam kamarnya. Tak ada lagi sesuatu yang ia butuhkan selain itu. Semuanya sudah sirna. Hilang tanpa jejak.

**oOOo**

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman kampusnya. Ia seperti orang linglung. Tidak ada minat lagi untuk hidup. Apalagi pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi, seakan telah menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam lagi di hatinya. Bagaimana pun perlakuan Sakura kemarin malam, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bayang-bayang gadis itu. Apalagi membencinya. Sasuke terlalu cinta pada Sakura, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Tiba-tiba bangku yang Sasuke duduki sedikit bergerak. Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut indigo duduk di sana. Sasuke kenal dengan wanita itu, dia adalah Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama mengambil kelas bisnis. Rumah merekapun berdekatan. Namun meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu pemalu, dan Sasuke juga tidak mau repot-repot mendekatinya.

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tampak kedinginan. Jelas saja, ia tidak memakai jaket. Padahal saat ini adalah awal bulan Desember. Mestinya dia sudah tahu bahwa suhu akan menurun drastis. Dan bukannya memakai mantel atau jaket, Hinata malah mengenkan kaos putih polos yang cukup tipis.

Hinata mengatupkan tangannya di depan hidungnya. Ia mulai bersin-bersin. Sasuke menatap Hinata heran.

_Dia memang bodoh atau apa sih ? Kenapa tidak memakai mantel di cuaca dingin seperti ini ?_ pikiran Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinatapun menoleh pada Sasuke.

" Ma-maaf…" ucapnya bersalah. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan tahu bahwa ia sedang memperhatikannya.

" Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel ?" tanya Sasuke datar. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang terkejut. Ia tampak bimbang.

" Mmm… aku…aku.. ke..kelupa..an…" jawabnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. Orang gilapun pasti tidak akan lupa mengenakan mantel saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa gadis yang terlihat normal ini malah bisa kelupaan ?

" Dasar aneh" ucap Sasuke cukup keras. Hinata diam saja. Ia tak pernah bisa marah. Meski diperlakukan kasar sekalipun.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke cukup terkejut juga pada sikap Hinata yang diam saja itu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang disenggol saja sudah naik pitam, gadis berklan Hyuga ini hanya menunduk. Tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke mulai merasa kasihan padanya. Apalagi gigi gadis itu kini mulai menkeretuk saking dinginnya. Sasukepun melepas syal hitam yang ia kenakan dan memeberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata mendongak. Menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

" Ap..apa ini Uciha-kun ?" tanyanya sambil menatap tangan Sasuke yang menawarkannya syal hitam tersebut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

" Ini adalah Syal. Apa kau juga lupa dengan benda ini ?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

" Ma..maksudku, ke..kenapa k..kau mem..memberikannya pa..padaku…?"

" Agar kau tidak kedinginan lah! Kau pikir aku memberikannya padamu untuk mencekik leher kucing itu ?" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk seekor kucing hitam yang lewat di depan mereka. Hinata belum mengambil syal itu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia masih menatapnya bingung.

" Ka..kau ya..yakin Uchiha-kun ?" tanyanya ragu. Sasuke mengangguk.

" Pakai saja. Wajahmu sudah merah sekali. Tenang saja, kau bisa menegmbalikannya besok" balasnya sambil memasangkan syal itu di sekeliling leher Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Ya sudah Hinata, aku duluan ya, aku masih ada kelas. Sampai ketemu" ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

" Te-terima kasih Uciha-kun !" seru Hinata pada Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu berjalan lagi.

Hinata masih menatap punggung laki-laki yang kini semakin menjauh itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Napasnya terasa sesak saat mengingat kejadian singkat tadi. Saat Sasuke melingkarkan syal hitam itu di lehernya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan sebaik itu padanya. 22 tahun beretetanggan, bahkan 22 tahun sekolah di sekolah yang sama, ternyata tak cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengenal Hinata, tetapi Hinata… yah.. Ia mengenal Sasuke. Kenal sekali. Bahkan ia lebih mengenal Sasuke daripada mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu makanan yang Sasuke suka maupun yang tidak. Bahkan Hinata belajar untuk membuat makanan itu sendiri. Hinata tahu semua merek sepatu, baju, dan celana yang Sasuke sering pakai. Hinata tahu binatang yang palng di takuti sasuke. Hinata tahu music favorit Sasuke. Hinata tahu segala kegemaran maupun hobi sasuke. Hinata tahu mata pelajaran yang disukai Sasuke. Hinata hapal semua nilai-nilai ujian yang pernah Sasuke dapat. Hinata tahu permainan apa saja yang Sasuke sukai. Hinata tahu hari, bulan, tahun, bahkan jam kelahiran Sasuke. Hinata tahu tempat-tempat yang disukai sasuke. Hinata tahu semua sifat-sifat Sasuke. Hinata tahu segalanya.

Tapi ia terlalu pengecut ! Ya dia memang pengecut ! Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat Sasuke mengenalnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat Sasuke tahu, bahwa tak ada menit maupun detik yang ia lewtkan tanpa memikirkan laki-laki itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat Sasuke tahu, bahwa mata putih yang melekat di rongganya itu, tak pernah henti menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, penuh cinta dan penuh harap. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat Sasuke menyadari, bahwa ia mencintainya. Bahwa semua puisi, lagu, dan syair-syair indah yang ia tulis di buku diarinya, ia ciptakan hanya untuknya. Hanya untuknya !. Hanya untuk Sasuke ! seorang laki-laki yang bahkan mengetahui keberadaanyapun tidak. Seluruh jiwa, raga, bahkan desahan napas yang ia keluarkan, ia persembahkan hanya untuk Sasuke. Seorang Laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai embun di setiap dahaganya, laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai matahari di tengah kegelapan hatinya, dan laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai pelangi di sela-sela hujan tangisnya.

Tapi semua itu Sasuke tak tahu. Karena Hinata tak mau ia tahu. Hinata tak mau Sasuke sampai tahu bahwa ia menyukainya. Karena Hinata sadar, ia tak pantas untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pantasnya hanya untuk Sakura. Gadis cantik, ceria dan menarik. Sedangkan Hinata, tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan gadis itu. Ia tak cantik, pendiam, dan pemalu. Ia tak punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari bangku paling pojok dan paling belakang saat di kelas. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari meja reyot tempat anak-anak tak keren saat di kantin. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari balik jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kamar laki-laki itu saat di rumah.

Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah jadian dengan Sakura. Rasanya seperti ingin mati. Kosong. Tak ada lagi warna di kehidupannya. Tapi ia harus tegar demi Sasuke. Ia harus menerima semua itu demi senyum Sasuke. Apapun akan ia korbankan demi kebahagiaan Sasuke. Meskipun hal itu akan menghancurkan perasaannya, Hinata tak peduli. Asalkan Sasuke bahagia, ia juga bahagia.

Dan tadi, 1 menit paling membahagiakan yang ia rasakan. Sasuke berbicara padanya ! Bahkan lebih ! Ia mengalungkan syal kesayangannya itu di lehernya ! Benar-benar suatu keajaiban !

Hinata mengelus syal yang melingkari lehernya itu dengan lembut.

" Aku harus merawat baik-baik syal ini. Mungkin harus aku cuci dulu sebelum mengembalikannya" ucapnya pelan masih dengan tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba saja saku celananya bergetar. Ternyata itu ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya itu.

_My Brother calling,_ tulisan yang tertera di layar. Iapun menekan tombol yang berwarna hijau.

" Ha-halo… a-ada apa Nii-san?" tanyanya.

" Hina… kau di mana ? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi !" seru Neji dari seberang.

Hinata menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ia ada janji makan siang bersama ayahnya. Sunggh hal yang mengejutkan, mengingat ayahnya yang sudah sangat jarang menghubunginya, semenjak kematian ibunya 3 bulan yang lalu.

" Hina…? Kau masih di sana ?" tanya Neji lagi.

" Ah-eh iiya" jawabnya.

" Ya sudah ! Ayo cepat kesini ! Aku menunggumu di depan !" ucap Neji lalu menutup telepon.

Hinata segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Disambar tas ranselnya di atas bangku taman. Ia pun berlari menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

**oOOo**

" Sejak kapan mantelmu berubah menjadi syal ?" tanya Neji heran. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant untuk makan siang bersama ayah mereka.

" Emmm…. I-ini syal Uchiha-kun" jawabnya.

" Maksudmu….., Sasuke ?"

Hinata mengangguk.

" Kau menukarkan mantelmu dengan syal bulukan itu ?" tanya Neji lagi. Muncul kerutan di keningnya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat.

" Bu..bukan..begitu Nii-san" jawabnya terbata-bata.

" Lalu ?"

Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya. Suatu kebisaan yang selalu Hinata lakukan kalau ia sedang bimbang.

" Mmmmm…"

" Mmm… kenapa ? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu" ucap Neji sebal. Ia heran, Hinata selalu saja bersikap bimbang seperti itu.

" Ta-tadi….sa-saat aku…mak-sudku..saat istirahat, aku ingin makan di luar. Aku ingin sekali memakan mie ramen. Tapi, di kantin sudah habis. Jadi…."

" Langsung ke intinya saja Hinata"

" Hah… Bab..Ba..baik. Saat di jalan, aku bertemu dengan.. Nii-san tahu kan. Anak kecil yang..selalu membawa mangkuk untuk mencari uang ?"

" Sebut saja dia pengemis. Jangan di buat ribet seperti itu. Kau tidak akan mati kalau menyebut mereka pengemis" ucap Neji cuek sambil memasukkan gigi ke perseneling.

Hinata tersenyum masam menanggapi ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia memang tidak pernah menyebut pengemis dengan kata "pengemis". Dia lebih senang menyebut mereka denagn sebutan "pekerja yang selalu membawa mangkuk".

Hinata menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata,

" Yah…itu bagi Nii-san. Tapi bagiku tidak. Ak-aku tidak menyukai bentuk penggolongan seperti itu. Ke-kenapa harus ada orang yang memiliki status lebih tinggi daripada orang lain? Bukannya Tuhan menciptakan kita semua sama ? Tak ada orang yang lebih hebat, tak ada pula orang lebih rendah. Semua orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Tak ada satupun makhluk yang sempurna di dunia ini"

" Dan lagipula, status seseorang bukan dinilai dari kemapanannya, bukan ? Jadi, untuk apa kita seenaknya memberikan status orang yang lebih tak mampu dari kita, dengan status yang lebih rendah dari kita, padahal tak selalu kita yang menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan dengan mereka kan ?" ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Ia menarik napas sejenak. Baru kali ini ia berbicara sebanyak itu.

" Yah…itu sedikit pen..pendapatku" lanjutnya lagi.

Neji terpana mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia tak pernah tahu adiknya memiliki pikiran yang semulia itu. Yah.. Hinata memang jarang mengajukan pendapatnya. Ia merasa kalau pendapatnya itu tidak akan berguna.

" Wow..Hinata ! That's very-very fantastic ! Aku tidak tahu kamu punya pemikiran yang semulia itu. Ckckckckck..itu baru adikku" puji Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata tersenyum malu. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" Lalu…? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu dengan " anak kecil yang membawa mangkuk itu" ?" tanya Neji lagi, menekankan pengucapannya pada 6 kata terakhir.

Hinata tersenyum karena kakaknya tidak menyebut pengemis lagi.

" Anak kecil itu hanya memakai pakaian, eh…kurasa itu bukan pakaian. Anak kecil itu…. memakai sehelai kain. Nii-san bisa bayangkan kan, gimana dinginnya ?"

Neji mengangguk mengerti.

" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan mangkuknya. Tapi sayang, tak ada satupun orang yang mau memberikan sebagian uang milik mereka padanya. Anak itu mulai menangis. Tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil. Aku menghampiri anak kecil itu. Ternyata namanya Konohamaru. Aku memakaikan mantelku di tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saat aku melihat matanya itu. Benar-benar menyorotkan kepolosan" cerita Hinata sambil menerawang.

" Wow.. lalu, bagaimana syal itu ada di lehermu?" tanya Neji.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Ia teringat kejadian tadi. Tanpa disadari, jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin cepat.

" Ah…ah…mmm…ini.. tadi U-uciha k..kun me..meminja..jamkannya pa..padaku" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Untung saja Neji sedang menyetir, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Sasuke meminjamkannya padamu ? Kukira dia tidak mengenalmu. Aneh ! Padahal kita bertetanggaan, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya ? Bahkan kalian satu sekolah dari TK. Kau pasti mengira dia sombong kan? Tidak kok, Hina. Dia baik. Lagipula , di cukup tampan , dan sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi adik iparku" ujar Neji sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

" Ah…Nii-san ! Jangan berkata seperti itu ! I-itu ti-dak mungkin. Uciha-kun kan sudah punya pa-pacar" balas Hinata. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"H Ah…yang benar ? Siapa ?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ingin nangis rasanya bila harus mengucapkan tentang hal ini.

" Na-namanya Sa-sakura Haruno. Ia cantik, menarik, dan memiliki kulit yang bagus" ucap Hinata, berusaha agar tidak terdengar cemburu.

Neji mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

" Ooohhh…. Eh…tapi kau tidak cemburu kan Hinata ?" tanya Neji lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya mulai kembali normal, kini memerah lagi karena pertanyaan Neji yang tak terduga itu.

" Aaaahhhh…Nii-san !" jeritnya sebal sambil mencubiti lengan kakakknya itu. Neji hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua kakak beradik itu sampai di reastauran "Oishi". Tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

" Sudah sampai ! Ayo turun !" ucap Neji seraya mematikan mesin mobil.

Tangannya sudah akan mebuka pintu mobil, tetapi seketika terhenti ketika suatu pemandangan yang mengejutkan tiba-tiba tertera di hadapannya.

Darah di dalam tubuh Neji seketika membeku saat melihat hal yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya saat itu. Napasnya tercekat. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, tetapi melihatnya langsung ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya memikirkannya dalam benak saja. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Teramat sakit.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara isakan yang sangat memilukan . Suara itu ? Oh…tidak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke tempat di mana adiknya berada. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, ternyata 10 kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada pemandangan yang sedang berlangsung di depan mobilnya.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sebelah tangannya ia dekapkan ke mulutnya yang bersedu sedan, dan sebelahnya lagi, memeluk kedua lututnya seolah meminta perlindungan.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan Neji daripada wajah Hinata saat itu. Buliran-buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata yang memerah, membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremas-remas. Tubuh Hinata yang bergetar, terlihat seolah-olah akan rapuh.

Neji segera menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Sama seperti Hinata, ia juga tak dapat mebendung air matanya lagi.

Tentu saja ! Semua orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, pasti akan merasa sedih jika melihat ayahnya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Semua orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, pasti akan sakit jika melihat ayahnya mencium gadis lain, seolah-olah tak ada hal lain yang lebih dicintainya daripada gadis itu. Dan Semua orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui bahwa ayahnya telah menemukan orang lain, untuk menggantikan posisi istrinya yang beberapa bulan lalu baru saja meniggal. Semua orang pasti akan menangis seperti Hinata dan Neji apabila mengalami hal itu !

Beberapa saat merka berdua hanya saling terdiam. Terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata berkata sambil terisak-isak,

" Kenapa Nii-san ? Kenapa ayah melakukan ini ?"

Neji tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Ia mendekap tubuh Hinata semakin erat.

" Ak-aku mau pulang, Nii-san. Antar aku pulang ! huhuhu…" ucap Hinata lagi. Getaran tubuhnya semakin keras. Tangisnyapun semakin menjadi-jadi.

" I-iya Hina… kita akan pulang. Biarkan saja laki-laki itu melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Kita tidak usah peduli padanya" balas Neji sembari melepas dekapannya. Dihapusnya air mata Hinata yang masih mengalir dengan lembut. Lalu dikecupnya kening adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih. Yah…setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat Hinata menjadi lebih tenang. Dan Hinata memang terlihat agak tenangan setelah itu. Namun tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dan air matanya masih juga mengalir, walaupun tidak sederas tadi.

Neji segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Dan menjalankannya meninggalkan lapangan parkir restaurant itu.

Dan ketika jarak antara mobilnya dengan ayahnya yang tengah bercumbu dengan seorang perempuan (sepertinya seumuran dengan ayah mereka) itu semakin dekat, Neji menurunkan jendela mobilnya hingga setengah. Ia menuggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sepasang mata yang sama seperti matanya itu, menatapnya balik dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Hiashi Hyuuga, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah dari Hinata dan Neji, segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh perempuan yang kini menatapnya kebingungan. Bibirnya bergerak untuk membentuk sepatah kata, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Neji menatap ayahnya dingin. Lalu diangkat tangannya, dan jari-jarinya bergerak membentuk suatu isyarat yang tidak sopan. Ditunjukkannya isyarat tangan itu pada ayahnya yang masih terpaku. Hingga akhirnya, ia menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu meniggalkan ayahnya yang sekarang mulai mengejarnya. Perempuan tadi hanya bisa kebingungan menatap Hiashi yang terjatuh sambil mengelu-elukan nama ke dua anaknya.

Neji mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan. Ia frustasi. Kecewa. Marah. Darahnya sudah meletup-letup di dalam ubun-ubunnya. Andai saja tidak ada Hinata saat itu, ia pasti sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan menerjang ayahnya saat itu juga. Tapi ia tahu hati Hinata sangat lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari kapas, tidak akan bisa menyaksikan bentuk kekerasan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin memberikan trauma yang lebih dalam lagi pada adiknya itu. Menyaksikan ayahnya bercumbu dengan gadis lain, pasti sudah sangat menyakitkan tanpa harus ditambah dengan menyaksikan kematian ayahnya lagi.

Hinata yang dari tadi terbaring, bangun dan meremas bahu Neji lembut.

" Nii-san… aku sayang Nii-san. Mengendarai mobilnya pelan-pelan saja" ucapnya lembut. Neji balas menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menatapnya pilu. Tapi ia mengusahakan senyum terulas di bibirnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Neji menghela napas. Kecepatan mobil perlahan berkurang dan menepi ke pinggir jalan, lalu berhenti.

" Maafkan aku Hina…. Mestinya aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi… aku…aku mestinya tidak membawamu kesana. Aku memang bodoh ! AKU MEMANG BODOH !" ucap Neji sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi. Hinata segera menghentikan tindakan gila kakaknya itu. Lalu dipeluknya Neji erat-erat.

Air mata yang tadi sempat keluar dari mata Neji, kini keluar lagi. Namu air mata itu mengalir lebih deras. Neji menumpahkan segala kegalauannya dalam pelukan hangat Hinata.

Sebagai anak pertama, sekaligus pemimpin untuk adiknya, Neji selalu berusaha agar tidak terlihat sedih. Meskipun berbagai masalah menderanya. Ia selalu bersikap tegar. Ia ingin agar adiknya tidak ikut merasakan penderitaan yang ia alami. Hinata memang memiliki perasaan yang sangat-sangat halus dan juga sagat mudah rapuh. Tak jarang Hinata menagis saat melihat orang lain kesusahan, bahkan rela memberikan apaun miliknya untuk membantu orang itu. Dan Neji tidak mau Hinata mengorbankan apa-apa untuknya.

Ia terlalu sayang pada Hinata. Hinata adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, semenjak kepergian ibunya. ( Hiashi tidak pernah mempedulikan anak-anaknya lagi setelah itu) Ia tidak ingin Hinata kenapa-kenapa. Ia lebih rela dirinya tersakiti daripada harus menyaksikan Hinata menangis.

Tapi ini persoalan lain. Kali ini ia benar-benar butuh sandaran. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Masalah ini lebih berat daripada masalah-masalah yang harus ia hadapi saat bekerja di kantornya. Masalah ini lebih berat daripada masalah-masalah yang kerap kali melanda hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Ten-ten. Ini lebih berat daripada apapun.

Bayangkan saja, seoarang ayah yang sangat ia banggakan, yang selalu ia puji di depan teman-temannya, tega melakukan pengkhianatan seperti ini?

Padahal dulu Neji selalu bertekad untuk menjadi seperti ayahnya kalau sudah besar nanti. Menjadi seperti ayahnya yang penyayang, penyabar, lembut namun tetap tegas dan perfeksionis. Tetapi sekarang tekad itu sudah menguap, hilang entah kemana. Ayahnya memang kejam ! Padahal dulu ayahnya tampak mesra dengan mendiang ibunya, tapi kenapa ayahnya begitu cepat melupakan istrinya itu ?

Neji membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata. Dan Hinata semakin erat memeluk kakaknya itu.

" Nii-san tidak salah. Nii-san tidak salah. Aku sayang Nii-san" ucap Hinata.

" Te-terima kasih Hina. Aku juga sayang padamu. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Teima kasih Hinata" balas Neji smebari melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya wajah adiknya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum menenangkan. Dan itu mengingatkan Neji pada wajah mendiang ibunya. Yah.. mereka berdua memang mirip. Baik senyuman, tatapan, bahkan hangat pelukannya. Semuanya sama.

" Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan melupakan semua ini" ucapnya lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Neji menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobilpun melaju, bergabung dengan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang semakin memadati jalan raya.

** oOOo**

**_Flashback to 3 months ago…_**

Jari-jari panjang nan lentik itu bertaut diantara jari-jari lain yang panjang dan kekar. Namun Jari-jari itu tidak bergerak. Hanya diam. Bergeming dalam setiap genggaman-genggaman lembut jari-jari lain yang mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Setitik air mendarat di atas jemari itu. Tidak..bukan setitik. Tapi banyak. Ya.. itu adalah titik-titik air yang mengalir dari sepasang mata lavender milik seorang laki-laki yang meratap menatap tubuh istrinya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Seolah-olah tak menyadari baru kemarin tubuh itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk melawan kanker-kanker ganas yng menyerang otaknya, bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk menemani sang laki-laki dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada.

Tapi 13 jam kemudian, ucapan itu tak terjadi. Ucapan-ucapan penuh pengharapan itu tak terjadi !

Tubuh itu tak bangun lagi ketika sang laki-laki memanggil-manggil namanya. Tubuh itu tak bangun lagi meskipun sang laki-laki sudah mengguncang-guncangnya sambil bercucuran air mata. Dan tubuh itu tidak bangun lagi ketika kedua buah hatinya memeluknya sambil mengelu-elukan namanya. Mengucapkan ulang janji-janji yang pernah tubuh itu ucapkan. Tapi tubuh itu tak juga bangun. Tubuh itu tidak membuka mata yang melekat di wajahnya. Tubuh itu tidak menggerakan bibirnya untuk berkata, " Hey, don't cry!I'm here. Your mom's here. Everything will be okay, dear".

Tapi tubuh itu tetap bergeming. Tak bergerak. Yah… ia telah pergi meninggalkan seorang suami dan kedua anaknya, yang kini menatapnya nanar dan penuh duka.

Hinata menatap makam ibunya sambil menangis. Sebelah tangannya meremas segenggam tanah yang menimbun peti ibunya , yang 2 jam lalu baru dimakamkan, dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus-elus batu nisan yang tertanam di ujungnya, seolah-olah itu adalah wajah ibunya yang selalu memberikan senyum pengertian padanya.

Ia sendiri di komplek pemakaman itu. Orang-orang sudah pergi dari tadi. Ayah dan kakaknya juga sudah pergi karena ada beberapa masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan. Mungkin masalah pekerjaan.

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak pada mereka saat itu. Kenapa di saat berduka seperti ini mereka masih bisa memikirkan pekerjaan ?

Tapi sayang, tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan. Hinata tahu, ayah dan kakaknya melakukan itu hanya untuk pelarian. Mereka pasti sedih, sama seperti dirinya.

Komplek pemakaman itu sepi dan hening. Hanya suara gemerisik daun yang terdengar. Hinata sudah biasa dengan keheningan . Dan lagipula, keheningan seperti itulah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Dari tadi gadis itu hanya diam. Berulang kali ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan ketika ia bangun, ibunya sudah ada di sampingnya dengan senyum menenangkannya. Tapi ini adalah realita. Hinata harus menerimanya.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah 2 jam yang penuh dengan isak tangis itu, Hinata membuka matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Air mata yang mengalir dari wajahnya, lambat laun mulai berhenti, membentuk jalur kecoklatan di wajahnya yang pucat.

Ia sadar, seberapapun kencang suara tangisnya dan seberapapun deras air matanya mengalir, takkan mampu mengubah semuanya. Ibunya telah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Bibir mungil yang tadinya datar, kini mulai terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman.

" Ibu…? Bisakah kau mendengarku ?" lirihnya. Tak terdengar jawaban. Hanya suara gemerisik daun dan kicauan burung yang mengisi keheningan itu.

" Ibu…? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ? Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan putrimu ini ?" ucap Hinata kecewa. Namun, semuanya masih tetap hening.

Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Digoyang-goyangkannya batu nisan yang tertanam di makam ibunya itu. Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Pemakaman itu masih sepi. Seolah-olah tak peduli dengan sikap gadis itu.

" Ibu ! Aku membutuhkanmu !" teriaknya keras dan mulai menangis lagi. Ia melipat tangannya di atas tanah makam, dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Tubuhnya berguncang karena tangisnya.

"Tak pedulikah lagi kau pada putrimu ini ?" ucap Hinata lemah.

" TAK PEDULIKAH KAU?"

Teriakannya bergaung di tengah pemakaman yang sepi. Hinata tahu bahwa takkan ada yang menjawabnya. Ia membiarkan tangisnya keluar semakin keras. Dan tidak berpikir untuk menghentikannya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Ayahnya pergi. Dan kakaknyapun pergi. Semuanya telah berakhir. Ya…telah berakhir. Hidupnya takkan sama lagi. Ia Takkan pernah lagi merasakan belaian lembut dari tangan indah ibunya. Takkan pernah lagi merasakan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan dari ibunya. Dan takkan pernah lagi melihat senyuman penuh pengertian dari wajah cantik ibunya. Semua itu takkan pernah lagi ia rasakan. Semuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah-tengah kehidupan yang fana ini.

Air mata Hinata masih mengalir seolah-olah takkan pernah berhenti. Bibirmya masih bergetar mengeluarkan isak tangis. Segala macam pertanyaan berseliweran di dalam benaknya, tapi tak ada satupun yang meberikan jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah tangan terjulur menyentuh bahunya. Neji menatap adiknya nanar. Hinata tahu itu adalah Neji. Jadi ia tidak mendongak, masih mebenamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang terlipat diatas makam.

" Ma-mau ap-apa Nii-san ke sini ?" desisnya marah.

Neji terkesiap. Ia belum pernah mendengar suara semarah itu dari bibir adiknya.

" Maafkan aku Hina…aku"

Hinata menepis tangan kakaknya itu dengan kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri.

" UNTUK APA KAU MEMINTA MAAF ? PEDULI APA KAU PADA ADIKMU INI ?" teriak Hinata marah.

Hinata menatap Neji yang balas menatapnya terkejut dengan penuh emosi. Dada Hinata naik turun karena napasnya yang memburu. Ia mengerti Neji akan seterkejut itu. Karena iapun juga terkejut dengan dirinya yang ternyata bisa semarah itu. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya , karena ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba memelankan napasnya.

" Apakah Nii-san tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini ? APA NII-SAN TAHU ?" ucap Hinata emosi.

Neji tertunduk. Tak bisa menatap wajah adiknya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

" A-a-aku.."

" Ibu meninggal Nii-san. IBU SUDAH PERGI !" teriak Hinata sejadi-jadinya. Dan kini kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia berlutut di tanah. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang berurai air mata. Neji mendekatinya lalu merengkuhnya. Hinata terisak keras. Segala bobot tubuhnya ia serahkan seluruhnya pada pelukan Neji. Ia benar-benar tak kuat untuk berdiri sendiri sekarang. Ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan, mungkin ia akan hancur kalau tidak mendapatkannya.

Baik Neji maupun Hinata tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya tangisan pilu yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

" Maafkan aku Hina… maafkan aku" ucap Neji di sela tangisnya. Hinata tak menjawab. Ia masih menangis. Neji mengerti itu. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan adiknya itu. Siapapun juga akan sedih ditinggal pergi oleh seorang ibu. Bukan keinginannya dia sebenarnya, untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di tempat pemakaman ini. Ia hanya tak tahan melihat isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tak tahan menatap tetesan air mata yang ke luar dari matanya. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak bisa. Karena meskipun kau sudah melangkah sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan itu, kau akan tetap kembali padanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Neji memutar balik mobilnya yang sedang melaju menuju kantornya.

Dan kembali ke tempat pemakaman ini.

" Ayah mana ?" tanya Hinata lemah. Suara isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

" Ayah…mungkin di kantornya" jawab Neji.

Hinata menghela napas. Ayahnya memang gila kerja.

" Apakah ayah akan tetap di rumah meskipun tidak ada ibu ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji mengangguk. Meskipun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Entahlah, ayahnya terlihat sangat terpukul sekali tadi. Bahkan ketika Neji menanyakan keadaannya saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil, ayahnya hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

" Nii-san yakin…?"

Neji mengangguk lagi.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Ayahnya tak pulang. Baik setelah pemakaman, maupun hari-hari berikutnya. Hiashi hanya pulang pada hari Sabtu atau Minggu, atau kadang-kadang, tidak pulang sama sekali.

Neji dan Hinata hanya bisa menerima sikap ayahnya itu dengan lapang. Karena meskipun mereka menanyakannya atau mungkin memprotesnya, Hiashi hanya menjawab dengan lembut,

"Ini hanya untuk sementara"

Tapi rutinitas itu tak juga berhenti. Meskipun Hiashi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi tak urung juga, Neji dan Hinata merasa kehilangannya. Karena biarpun ayah mereka pulang, ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja. Dan keluar hanya saat makan malam.

Neji dan Hinata tahu ayahnya melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan mereka juga. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Ayah mereka dulu tak sampai sefanatik ini mengenai pekerjaan. Entahlah… mungkin ini hanya bentuk pelarian saja. Mereka tahu, ayah mereka sangat mencintai ibu mereka. Tapi, apakah harus seperti ini ?

Dan bukannya berhenti atau mengurangi jadwal kerjanya, Hiashi malah semakin menyibukkan dirinya. Dulu ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk pulang. Tapi hanya bertahan sebulan. Setelah itu, tak pernah lagi. Mungkin hanya menelpon saja.

Neji dan Hinata bukan hanya kehilangan ibu mereka, tapi ayah mereka juga. Yah… mungkin Hiashi sudah melupakan anak-anaknya….

Mungkin ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada mereka…

oOOo

Sakura menatap ragu rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya sudah akan mengetuk pintu, namun terhenti ketika didengarnya sesorang memanggil namanya.

" Sakura-chan…? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura menoleh. Di lihatnya seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya memegang sebuah helm. Laki-laki itu adalah Itachi Uchiha. Dari ciri-cirinya, tak perlu ditanya lagi, dia adalah kakak Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang mirip, kecuali kantung mata dan rambut panjangnya, yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke.

" Anu-oh…Nii-san… aku mau mencari Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

" Ooo… ya sudah…ayo masuk" ucap Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura. Tangannya yang tidak memegang helm, mendorong gagang pintu dan membukanya.

" Ibu…aku pulang" teriaknya.

" Mana Sasuke ? Ada Sakura mencarinya" ucapnya lagi.

Sesosok wanita muncul dari dapur yang berada dekat denga pintu depan. Wanita itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi. Perawakannya lebih mirip Sasuke ketimbang Itachi. Saat melihat Sakura, ia tersenyum senang.

" Ah..Sakura…tumben kau main-main ke sini ? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya riang. Sakura tersenyum.

" Kabarku baik-baik saja ? Bagaimana dengan bibi ?" ucapnya.

" Bibi juga ..ya, kau mencari Sasuke ya ? Sasuke belum pulang. Mungkin dia masih ada kelas. "

Sakura menunduk sedih. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan jadwal Sasuke ?

" Oh..begitu ya…aku lupa" ucapnya kecewa.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Bukannya Sakura kekasih anaknya ? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa ?

" Loh..kamu kan pacarnya Sasuke, kok bisa lupa sih?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan Mikoto.

" Mmmm…ak-aku lupa. Hhe.." ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Mikoto tersenyum mengerti.

" Sasuke memang punya banya kerjaan. Tak heran kau sampai lupa dengan jadwalnya. Ya sudah… kau tunggu saja di kamarnya" ucapnya pada Sakura, lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

" Terima kasih bibi" balas Sakura sambil membungkuk. Iapun berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua**.**

**oOOo**

Sakura tersenyum melihat isi kamar Sasuke. Semuanya masih sama. Tempat tidur yang menghadap balkon. Rak-rak buku yang melambung tinggi. Yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang nyaris mebuat Sakura menggigil saat melihatnya. TV layar datar 45 inchi, lengkap dengan DVD dan sound system. Dan di atas meja belajarnya, terdapat laptop apple dan beberapa alat tulis lainnya.

Yah…itulah kutu bukunya ia, Sasuke tetap menjadi cowok keren yang tak ketinggalan jaman.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri meja belajar Sasuke. Di meja itu dulu terdapat bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya dan Sasuke, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Tanpa di caripun, jawabannya sudah akan ketemu. Foto itu sudah dibuang Sasuke. Jelas saja akibat insiden malam kemarin.

Kini Sakura bergerak menuju balkon. Disinilah tempat favorit Sakura jika berada di kamar Sasuke. Dari atas sini, Sakura bisa melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sambil menerbangkan kincir angin mereka, bahkan cowok-cowok keren yang sedang berjalan.

Dan di tempat inlah, ciuman pertama yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Sakura tidak menganggap kejadian itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Ciuman Sasuke hanyalah sebagian kecil dari banyak perlakuan yang pernah ia terima dari pacar-pacarnya yang terdahulu. Bahkan ada yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman.

Jujur, Sakura tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke lebih dari seorang kakak. Ia menerima cinta Sasuke hanya sekedar kasihan padanya. Dan tentu saja, memanfaatkan kecerdasan serta kebaikan hati Sasuke. Seperti tugas skripsi akhir tahun itu salah satunya.

Lalu, untuk apa dia ke sini…?

Entahlah, dia juga tak tahu pasti. Saat pulang kuliah tadi, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di sini… eh tidak, yah mungkin mulanya ia tidak tahu, tapi sekarang… ia tahu apa.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, bukan karena seorang laki-laki di jalan yang mengedipkan mata padanya, melainkan karena mengingat wajah seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi di depan rumah Sasuke. Itachi Uciha.

Yah…inilah satu-satunya rahasia Sakura yang tidak diketahui orang lain, bahwa ia, Haruno Sakura, menyukai Itachi Uchiha. Dan inilah salah satu alasannya untk meneria cinta Sasuke. Yakni agar di bisa dekat dengan Itachi.

Tetapi karena kelalaiannya kemarin, Sasuke jadi marah dan membencinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat Sakura menjadi kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan Itachi. Makanya ia kesini, meskipun baru menyadarinya tadi, untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sekonyong-konyong untuk mempertahankan hubungannya pada Itachi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu berderit terbuka. Sakura menoleh. Tampak sosok Itachi yang sedang membawa nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh dan sepiring cake. Seketika senyum Sakura semakin lebar mengembang.

" Nii-san..tak usah repot-repot.." ucapnya riang.

" Sudahlah..jangan sungkan" balas Itachi. Ia menghampiri Sakura ke balkon. Nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh dan sepiring cake tadi diletakkan di atas dinding pembatas balkon.

" Silahkan" ujar Itachi lagi.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil secangkir teh yang dihidangkann di hadapannya. Di hirupnya aroma teh itu dalam-dalam.

" Ah..bibi masih saja ingat teh kesukaanku. Mint" ucapnya seraya menyeruput teh tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum. Tangannya juga tampak mengangkat secangkir teh. Ia menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat. Selagi menyeruput teh, pandangannya menyapu pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Namun seketika terhenti pada sebuah mobil yang kini terparkir di depan rumah tetangganya yang terletak di seberang. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita. Itachi tahu keduanya. Mereka adalah Neji Hyuuga dan adiknya Hinata Hyuga.

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

" Ahhh…. Itu Hinata kan…? Jadi kalian bertetangga ya…?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Itachi tersedak.

" Huk…huk…"

Sakura segera menepuk punggung Itachi khawatir.

" Maafkan aku. Aku membuat Nii-san kaget ya..?" ucapnya bersalah. Tangannya masih menepuk punggung Itachi lembut.

Itachi menggeleng dan mengangkat telapak tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura berhenti menepuk punggunganya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku. Aku kebanyakan melamun" ujarnya. Sakura menautkan ke dua alisnya.

" Apa yang Nii-san lamunkan ?" tanyanya penasaran.

_Apa dia melamunkan aku?_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Memikirkan hal itu, Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumannya yang dari tadi sudah terpampang.

" Ahhh….bukan apa-apa. Mmm…aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Sasuke" ucap Itachi. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada kakak beradik Hyuga yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

Sakura tersentak mendengra jawaban Itachi.

" A-ada apa dengan Sasuke ?" tanyanya ragu.

Kini pandangan Itachi beralih pada Sakura. Ia menarik napas dalam, sebelum berkata.

" Kemarin malam aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak-teriak di kamarnya. Dan ia tak menjawab kenapa dia begitu ketika aku menanyakannya. Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dia?"

Sakura berusaha tidak memandang Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan menjawab bahwa yang membuat adiknya seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri ?

Itu tidak mungkin. Itachi akan membencinya kalau ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mengkhianati cinta adik kesayangannya. Dan Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

" A-aku tidak tahu" ucapnya bohong. Matanya menerawang menatap langit kelabu yang terbentang memenuhi cakrawala. Di dengarnya Itachi menghela napas.

" Yah…adikku berubah setelah ia berpacaran denganmu . Ia menjadi lebih sibuk dan lebih jarang berada di rumah" ucap Itachi sembari menyeruput tehnya lagi.

Sakura menekuk lehernya. Kini menatap jalan raya yang berada beberapa kaki di bawahnya.

" Maksud Nii-san apa ?" tanyanya.

Itachi mendecak.

" Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, semua orang di kampus sudah tahu reputasimu. Dan Sasuke juga tahu. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu. Jadi…"

" Jadi apa ?"

Mata onyx itu kini menatap Sakura mengancam.

" Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya Sakura. Ini adalah peringatan untukmu" geram Itachi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku. oOOo

Sasuke menegak gelas sake-nya yang ke-20. Kini dia berada di sebuah bar murahan yang terletak di dekat kampusnya. Sepulang kuliah tadi, Sasuke langsung ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat ke tempat ini. Tapi hatinya sudah membludak dan siap meledak. Dan sesampainya di sini, dia langsung memesan 5 gelas sake sekaligus. Kepercayaan bahwa mabuk bisa menenagkan hati, bukanlah prinsipnya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu ternyata hal itu benar.

Keadaan bar kini semakin sepi. Pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain sudah beranjak untuk pulang. Hanya tinggal Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil sesekali berteriak untuk meminta sake lagi.

Seorang pelayan yang sedang mengelap gelas kaca dari balik mejanya, menatap tubuh pelanggannya itu heran.

" Tuan…anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayann itu khawatir. Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi pernyataan itu tentu saja tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Keadaannya nyaris mengenaskan. Matanya merah dan sudah nyaris tertutup. Rambutnya berantakan. Dan setengah badannya sudah terkulai lemas di atas meja.

" Tambah 1 lagi" ucapnya dengan suara malas. Jari telunjuknya berdiri untuk mengisyaratkan angka 1.

" Tapi tuan…anda sudah minum banyak sekali" protes pelayan tadi.

Namun Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

" Ahhh….tenang saja…! Berapapun akan aku bayar ! Sudah cepat sakenya !" perintahnya.

Sang pelayan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia menuangkan sebotol sake lagi ke gelas Sasuke. Dan Sasuke langsung menegaknya sampai habis.

" Tambah lagi" perintahnya kembali saat menegetahui gelasnya sudah kosong.

Kini sudah tak ada toleransi. Sang pelayan keluar dari balik meja. Ia menopang tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya keluar.

" Tidak tuan…anda sudah banyak minum. Lagipula ini sudah larut. Bar kami sudah mau tutup" ucapnya.

Sasuke berjalan timpang dalam topangan pelayan.

" Ahhh…bar apa ini ? Jam segini sudah tutup ?" protesnya di sela-sela mabuknya.

Pelayan tadi tidak membalas. Setelah berada di luar bar, pelayan itu kemudian melepas topangannya. Sasuke terhuyung-huyung saat pelayan tersebut melepasnya.

" Ehhhh….kau ? Kenapa kau membawaku keluar ? Aku mau sake ! Persetan ! Berikan sakenya ! Kau mau aku laporkan ke bosmu,eh ?" teriak Sasuke.

Pelayan tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah biasa menghadapi pelanggan yang sedang mabuk seperti ini. Ia pun masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terhuyung-huyung.

" Ehhh…bawa aku ke dalam ! Eh, bangsat…! Aku mau sake….!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu bar yang sudah tertutup.

Tak puas hanya menggedor-gedor saja, ia pun menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pintu bar.

Seolah tuli, baik pelayan maupun pemilik bar tersebut tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Mereka hanya menatap tingkah Sasuke dari balik jendela.

" Sudahlah..biarkan saja… nanti dia capek sendiri" ucap pemilik bar yang berbadan gendut pada anak buahnya yang sedang mengelap gelas. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke merosot dari sandarannya di pintu. Lelah menggendor maupun menendang-nendang. Tak hanya tangan dan kakinya saja yang sakit, kepalanya juga serasa akan meledak.

Menyesal rasanya sudah minum sake sebanyak ini. Padahal dia belum pernah mencoba sake sama sekali.

Dipaksakannya tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu untuk berdiri. Setengah terseret-seret, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gang sempit di mana bar itu berada.

Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, rasanya malam semakin seram saja. Semuanya tampak seperti berputar-putar dan seolah-olah berduplikat. Tong sampah-tong sampah yang memenuhi lorong sempit itu, tak ada yang lepas dari tabrakan tubuh Sasuke.

Ia mengumpat saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak tong sampah yang paling besar.

Dan dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia terbebas juga dari lorong sempit itu. Ia kini berada di trotoar jalan raya yang sama lengangnya seperti lorong tadi.

_Jam berapa ini ? Kenapa sepi sekali ?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Matanya melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 01.00 pagi.

" Damn !"maki Sasuke. Orang rumah pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan saat ia tiba di rumah nanti. Cercaan-cercaan yang membuat kepalanya semakin pening meskipun baru membayangkannya saja.

Dan dengan susah payah dan menyakitkan, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Namun tiba-tiba saja, 5 orang bertubuh besar menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke menabrak salah satu dari ke-5 tubuh besar itu.

" Eh…! Minggir kau…!" perintahnya kasar sambil mendorng tubuh yang ia tabrak tadi. Tapi sosok itu tak bergerak. Ia bergeming menatap Sasuke menghina.

" Kau mau mati rupanya?" cemoohnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menarik kerongkongannya dan meludahkan air liurnya ke wajah sosok itu.

Sontak ke-4 tubuh besar lainnya emosi. Mereka bergerak untuk menyerang Sasuke. Namun, sosok yang diludahi Sasuke tadi, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok itu, mengangkat tangannya. Ke-4 anak buahnya seketika berhenti bergerak.

Sang pemimpin mengelap wajahnya yang terkena ludah Sasuke tadi dengan tangannya yang besar. Sasuke tertawa kejam.

" Hahaha..rasakan kau ! Dasar B-O-D-O-H!" makinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Sasuke. Seketika tubuhnya terpelanting dan menghantam trotoar dengan keras.

" Sekarang kau yang rasakan !" ucap pemimpin kelompok itu lalu tertawa puas.

Anak buahnya yang lain mengikutinya tertawa.

Sasuke merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa nyeri. Namun ia bangkit. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Meskipun sakit, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

" Hanyya segitu saja kekuatanmu, bodoh…? Cih..geli sekali rasanya ! Pok…pok… kaliam semua ayam ! Pengecut ! Pok…pok…pok" ejeknya sambil mengepakkan ke dua tangannya seperti ayam. Bokongnya di goyangkan ke kiri dan kanan.

Kelompok itu berhenti tertawa. Sang pemimpin kini mendengus marah menatap tingkah Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sedang menghinanya.

" Kalian semua. Bunuh anak itu !" gelegarnya. Dan tanpa di suruh 2 kali, ke-4 anak buahnya langsung bergerak untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar akan datangya bahaya, hanya terdiam. Namun seulas senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. Ke dua tangannya yang tadi dia kepakkan seperti ayam, kini ia rentangkan, seolah-olah menyambut serangan-serangan dari ke-4 tubuh besar yang kini sudah melayangkan tinju mereka ke wajahnya, layaknya menyambut sahabat lama. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk merasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi.

Pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan-tendanganpun meghantam tubuh Sasuke dengan ganasnya. Tapi Sasuke tertawa. Pukulan-pukulan seperti itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Pukulan-pukulan maupun tendangan-tendangan yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sakitnya penghianatan Sakura. Rasa sakit yang bisa membunuhnya. Rasa sakit yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan ingatan menyakitkan yang diberikan oleh Sakura padanya.

Tubuhnya kini tersungkur di tanah. Darah-darah mengalir dengan derasnya. Membasahi kaos dan celananya. Bahkan kaos kakinya. Tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum.

" Lebih keras lagi….baka" lirihnya.

Dan satu pukulan keras mendarat lagi di wajahnya. Begitu terus. Tapi semua itu dirasanya tak cukup. Ia ingin lebih. Rasa sakit ini belum cukup untuk membunuh ingatannya akan Sakura.

Pukulan dan tendangan yang telah bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuhnya, ternyata tak membuat Sasuke lupa akan kenangan pahit itu.

Dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, ketika pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan-tendangan masih terus mendarat di seluruh tubuhnya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Sakura. Masih bisa melihat senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Dan rasa manis bibir itu di bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. Menghapus bercak-bercak darah di pipinya. Ia rindu Sakura. Lebih rindu dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Ingin merengkuh gadis itu di dalam pelukannya. Ingin menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Ia ingin menghirup aroma parfum yang melekat di tubuh gadis yang ia cintai tersebut. Ia ingin semua itu.

Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyebut nama Sakura. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya terasa sakit. Teramat sakit. Seperti akan meledak. Dan tubuhnya seketika mati rasa. Ia tak lagi merasakan pukulan maupun tendangan dari sosk-sosok tadi. Matanya yang membengkak, semakin meredup. Mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang bisa menembus retinanya.

Namun, di tengah ketidak sadarannya itu, ia bisa melihat 2 bola cahaya yang mendekatinya. Dan sesosok, entahlah…laki-laki atau wanita, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, sosok itu mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya. Sosok itu memanggil namanya lembut sekali. Seperti suara malaikat.

_Apa aku sudah mati ?, _ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan ia juga bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Pelan dan lembut sekali. Sama lembutnya dengan suara tadi. Hidungnya juga menciumi aroma sosok itu. Seperti permen. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memakan permen sekarang.

Namun pandangannya semakin mengabur. Indera-inderanya seolah tak bekerja lagi. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan yang terus menekannya. Menyelubunginya dengan ketidak berdayaan. Hingga akhirnya, pertahannanya ambruk. Ia pingsan dalam dekapan sosok itu. Sosok yang merengkuhnya penuh kasih. Sosok yang di mata putihnya mengalir deras air mata. Sosok yang menyebut namanya berulang-ulang.

" Sasuke…"

" Sasuke…"

" Sasuke…."

**TBC**...

**oOOo**

**A/N :**

**Huehehehehehe…..**

**Huehehehehehehe….**

**Akhirnya jadi juga nie fanfict…!**

**Wuahahahahahahahaha…**

***gaya pahlawan bertopeng…**

**Sebenernya yg bikin stress itu waktu publishnya…**

**Untung aja nie laptop g keburu aku banting…**

**Ribet banget soalnya waktu ngepublshnya…**

**Sampe pengen guling-guling…!**

***PLAKKKKK….!**

**Thanks ya buat Dhaina yang udah bantuin…..**

**^^v**

**Dhaina/N :**

**==a**

**Huahaha, XDD**

**Akhirnya stelah lama, Shin-chan nge-publish critanya juga, ^^**

**Hehe, sbenernya aku nggak suka SasuHina loo, *di-deathglare Shin-chan***

**Huaaaa! DDx *kabuuur***

**Shin-chan : Awas luuuuuu…..!**

**Dhaina : Hiiiiyy! *lari-lari gaje***

**Oke deh, sgitu aja,**

**Shin-chan & Dhaina : Mohon Reviewnya dooonggg ! (_._) *bungkuk-bungkuk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 udah up-date ! ~(^-^~ )( ~^-^)~**

**Yah… akhirnya cerita abal yang semakin abal ini lanjut juga…Wakwaw ! ^O^**

**Tapi rada kecewa juga sih. Yang baca banyak tapi yang ngerview cuma sekuprit…**

**Ckckckck…~(-_-")~**

**Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa satu review saja bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak nista? Ayolah…! 1 review dari anda begitu berarti bagi kita ! *kita ? Loh aja kaleeeeee…..!**

**Tapi tak apalah…**

**Yang penting masih ada orang-orang yang berhati mulia yang mau menyisihkan satu review untuk cerita mengenaskan ini….**

**Terima kasih-terima kasih ! Aku jadi terharu ! Hiks… c:**

**Oh iya… Aku gak melarang ada flame di sini… Kalau ada yang mau ngeflame silahkan aja… Tapi….*ada tapinya !... jangan yang sarkatis ya… yang lembut kayak baju yang dicuci pake molto gitu … biar aku gak langsung menyusut kalau baca…. :P**

**Oh ya…**

**Buat Masahiro 'Night' Seiran-senpai ( thanks udah baca n ngereview ) : Aku gak ada niat sama sekali buat ngebashing Sakura. Sumpah deh, ana zuzur ! Aku sudah menganggap semua tokoh-tokoh di Naruto itu sebagai keluargaku sendiri kok ! ^-^v **

**Cerita ini udah bersarang dari dulu di otakku. Bahkan sebelum aku mengenal website canggih ini. Nah…waktu udah tahu, aku mulai karang aja deh. Waktu ganti tokoh2nya, aku emang udah ngerasa sreg aja gitu. Gak ada niat sama sekali buat ngejelek-jelekkin Sakura. Yah…aku memang sengaja bikin karakter kayak gitu supaya reader bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasain suamiku *PLAAAKKKKK….. maksudku pacarku *PLAKKKK… eh…ma-maksudku Sasuke... Begitu….:) Tapi maaf juga ya, kalau ceritaku ini mengarah ke bhasing… tapi suer deh… gak ada maksud ! :D ( thank juga atas sarannya. Aku emang geblek ama hukum EYD gitu. Hehehehehe )**

**Trus buat Shaniechan, Namizuka Min-min, Oka30 (yang aku paksa buat baca sampai jambak-jambakkan), Ucihyu Nagisa, Chirojunior, Lollytha-chan, Winterkaguya, Reborn, ma Dindahatake (jangan panggil aku senpai deh-ih ! Tuh kan idungku jadi kembang kempis! Aku newbie loch ! Wakwaw:P…. )**

**Thank for your review… I'm nothing without you… GBU….:)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Shincan Yagami Wakwaw**

**Rated : T+ (semi M)**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Forgive me**

**WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typo**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

" **Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya" Itulah wejangan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Kecintaanya pada Sakura, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya. Akankah Sasuke sadar akan cinta Hinata padanya…? Apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan beralih memilih Itachi ? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya yang baru ia sadari setelah semuanya hampir terlambat ?**

**FORGIVE ME**

Mikoto Uchiha menatap jam yang terpaku di dinding dengan cemas. Duduknya tampak gelisah. Kepalanya yang menunduk bertumpu pada kepalan tangannya yang bertahan di atas meja makan. Berulang kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Berharap orang yang sedang ditunggunya akan segera muncul dari baliknya. Namun pintu itu masih tetap tertutup. Baik saat ini, maupun saat-saat yang lalu.

Sedangkan putra sulungnya, Itachi Uchiha, terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedari tadi tubuhnya berjalan memutari ruang tengah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sesekali tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel, bergerak untuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan cukup kasar, ia mengehempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Bibirnya menghela napas berat. Dan wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan. Dari sekian banyak nomor telepon yang ia hubungi, tak ada satupun informasi yang ia dapat. Informasi apa ? Tentu saja informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Adiknya itu belum pulang juga dari tadi sore. Dan ia tak tahu di mana dia sekarang.

Itachi sudah menelpon teman-teman Sasuke, bahkan Sakura, namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Bukannya tidak kepikiran untuk menelpon Sasuke langsung, tapi bagaimana mau menelpon kalau ponselnya saja tidak dia bawa?

" Bagaimana Itachi ? Kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang adikmu?"tanya Mikoto cemas. Kini ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi di ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Itachi terduduk lemas di sofa.

Itachi menanggapi dengan gelengan lemah.

" Maaf Okaa-san, tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang," ucapnya sedih.

Mikoto mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Itachi. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

" Anak itu…di mana dia sekarang ?"lirihnya.

Jujur saja, ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke pergi hingga selarut ini. Bahkan ia pernah pergi dan baru pulang pukul 3 pagi. Tapi itu kasus yang berbeda. Semalam ataupun sepaginya Sasuke pulang, Mikoto pasti tahu Sasuke di mana. Tentu saja di apartemen Sakura. Tapi saat ini, Sakura pun tak tahu anaknya itu berada di mana. Dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Apalagi bila ia mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke tadi pagi. Dingin. Tanpa ekspresi. Seperti patung berjalan. Dan yang membuat hal itu menjadi semakin parah adalah Sasuke tidak menjawab saat ia menayakan keadaanya. Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya ke sekolah tanpa pamit. Bahkan sarapannya pun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Mikoto tahu anaknya memang pendiam, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Apalagi ketika mulai berpacaran dengan Sakura, Mikoto seakan melihat ada nyawa baru lagi tumbuh di dalam tubuh anaknya.

Semenjak mengenal Sakura, ia merasa Sasuke menjadi lebih aktif dan lebih sering menampakkan senyum. Sasuke juga menjadi lebih ceria dan tampak lebih segar. Yah…meskipun Sasuke semakin sibuk dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar dibandingkan di rumah. Tapi ia tahu, anaknya bahagia.

Namun semua itu mendadak berubah sejak tadi pagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, kemarin malam.

Waktu itu Sasuke pamit padanya untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura. Saat itu ia terlihat senang, namun… entahlah. Saat anak bungsunya itu pulang, ia dibuat kaget setengah mati dengan keadaanya. Mata Sasuke bengkak. Jaketnya di penuhi bercak darah. Dan tangannya tak berhenti terkepal.

Bahkan Mikoto tak berani mengutarakan keterkejutannya pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti monster saat itu. Dan jantungnya nyaris copot, saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari kamarnya.

Coba bayangkan, Ibu mana yang tidak akan khawatir dengan perubahan sikap anaknya yang sedrastis itu ? Apa Sasuke sedang bermasalah dengan Sakura ? Tapi sehebat-hebatnya sebuah pertengkaran , apakah harus separah ini berdampak pada Sasuke ?

Dan yang anehnya juga adalah sikap Sakura tadi sore. Saat Sakura berkunjung ke rumahnya. Baru beberapa menit ia menyuruh Sakura menunggu Sasuke di kamar anaknya itu, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pamit padanya dan pergi dengan berurai air mata. Itachi pun tak tahu menahu saat ia menanyakan sikap aneh Sakura. Padahal Itachilah yang terakhir bersama gadis itu. Apa mungkin Itachi berbuat sesuatu pada Sakura ?

Seketika lamunan Mikoto mendadak buyar saat di dengarnya Itachi menguap. Ia menoleh menatap anak tertuanya yang kini sedang menarik kedua tangannya ke atas. Berusaha untuk meregangkan otot pinggangnya yang pegal.

" Kau lelah Itachi ?"tanyanya.

Itachi menguap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidhak. Ahku bha-ik-bhaik sahja,"ucapnya disela-sela menguapnya.

Mikoto menatap anaknya itu iba. Itachi pasti lelah sekali. Dari tadi anaknya itu sudah berkeliling mencari Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Itachi pasti mengerti kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Sasuke.

Lalu mendadak pikirannya tertuju pada keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata kan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke ? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali untuk menayakannya pada gadis itu ? Yah…meskipun ia tahu Hinata tidak begitu dekat dengan anaknya, tapi mungkin saja Hinata tahu di mana Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Oh iya, tetangga kita, maksud okaa-san… adiknya Neji, dia sekampus dengan Sasuke kan?"tanyanya.

Itachi mengangguk. Sedikit bingung. _Untuk_ _apa okaa-san menayakan soal Hinata ? _batinnya.

" Kau sudah menayakan Sasuke padanya?"ujar Mikoto lagi dengan bersemangat. Bagus. Sepertinya masih ada harapan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke.

" Belum. Tak ada yang namanya Hinata di ponsel Sasuke,"jawab Itachi.

" Kalau begitu kau tanyakan saja sekarang ke rumahnya! Mungkin Hinata tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang!"ucap Mikoto seraya menggoyang-goyangngkan lengan Itachi.

Itachi menatap ibunya heran. Apa ibunya sudah gila ? Jam segini ke rumah Hinata ? Jadi apa Itachi nanti ? Baru mengetuk saja, ayahnya pasti sudah melayangkan tendangan anggun ke wajah tampannya. Bagus kalau melayang hanya beberapa meter saja, tapi bagaimana kalau melayangnya hingga migrasi ke bulan? Ahhh tidak ! Baru membayangkannya saja Itachi sudah dibuat merinding.

" Ah…tidak usahlah Okaa-san. Ini sudah malam. Pagi malah. Pasti mereka sudah tidur,"tolaknya.

Kesal perintahnya tidak dituruti, Mikoto semakin kencang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar anaknya itu. Bahkan menancapkan kuku-kuku tajam ke dalamnya. Alhasil Itachi menjerit seperti anak kucing.

" Ahhh…sakit !"jeritnya. Tapi Mikoto tak peduli.

" Mana lebih sakit ? Dicakar seperti ini atau membiarkan adikmu dalam bahaya?"balasnya galak. Kuku-kukunya semakin ganas saja menyusup menembus kulit putih Itachi.

" Okaa-san. Lihat. Tangankulah yang okaa-san cakar. Bukan Sasuke. Jadi akulah yang mestinya berada dalam bahaya,"ucapnya kesal sambil menahan sakit. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas cengkraman ibunya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Itachi…adikmu belum pulang. Dan kita tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Bagaiman kalau dia diculik?"ucap Mikoto sambil melepas cengkeramannya.

" Sudahlah. Okaa-san tenang saja. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menculik Sasuke,"balas Itachi sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau ada ?"

" Ya sudah. Biarkan saja"

" Itachi !"

" Oke-oke. Sekarang okaa-san mau aku bagaimana?"tanya Itachi pasrah. Percuma berdebat dengan ibunya, hanya memutuskan urat leher saja.

" Sekarang okaa-san mau kamu pergi ke rumah Hinata dan menanyakan Sasuke padanya. Kalau perlu kau cari Sasuke sekalian !"perintah Mikoto tegas.

Itachi menelan ludah. Keluar mencari Sasuke di cuaca sedingin ini lagi ? Tidak ! Itu sama saja mencari mati.

" Tapi diluar dingin okaa-san. Aku sudah mencarinya tadi. Badanku sudah hampir membeku. Sudahlah, okaa-san tenang saja, Sasuke pasti akan pulang" ujarnya.

" Itachi…Sasuke juga kedinginan di luar sana. Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaanya ?"

" Tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi…."

" Kalau begitu cari dia. Hanya kamu yang bisa okaa-san andalkan. Ayahmu sedang bertugas di China. Tidak mungkin ibu menyuruh ayahmu pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencari Sasuke kan? "

" Kenapa tidak mungkin ?"

" Itachi ! Ini menyangkut nyawa adikmu ! Kau mau nanti adikmu diculik, lalu tubuhnya dimutilasi, dan dijadikan adonan mie ramen ?"ucap Mikoto frustasi. Kenapa susah sekali untuk membujuk anaknya ?

" Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Sasuke kan rasanya tidak enak,"balas Itachi datar.

" Itachi…!"

" Oke-oke. Aku sekarang ke rumah Hinata"

" Kalau begitu cepat !"

" Iya okaa-san ! Aku ganti baju dulu ! Apa okaa-san mau aku ke rumah Hinata seperti ini?" ucap Itachi kesal sambil menunjuk kolor merah yang sedang dipakainya.

Sontak wajah Mikoto memereah.

" Ah…dasar kau ini ! Ganti celanamu sana!"perintahnya kesal.

" Ckckckck…okaa-san…okaa-san,"balas Itachi prihatin lalu meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menatapnya kesal.

oOOo

Itachi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya memakai mantel yang berwarna hitam, syal yang berwarna hijau, dan celana jins. Rambut panjangnyapun sudah diikat rapi. Yah…sepertinya tak ada yang salah. Ia pun bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Itachi menghampiri ibunya yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Masih sama khawatrinya seperti tadi.

" Okaa-san. Aku pamit dulu ya. Doakan anakmu ini," ucapnya. Mikoto mengerutkan kening.

" Kau seperti akan berperang aja. Sudah sana. Cepat cari Sasuke!" tukasnya membuat wajah Itachi mengkerut.

" Ya sudah. Telpon aku kalau ada kabar tentang Sasuke. Aku berangkat ya !" pamitnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

" Hati-hati Itachi," balas Mikoto.

" Iya"

Dan pintupun menjeblak tertutup.

oOOo

Malam semakin larut. Namun mata lavender itu tak kunjung tertutup. Mata berkilaunya , menatap benda langit yang sama berkilaunya dari balik jendela.

Entahlah. Perasaannya dari tadi tak enak. Seperti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi apa? Ia pun tak mengerti.

Dari tadi tubuhnya hanya berguling di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sebentar ke kiri, sebentar ke kanan. Namun tak ada satupun posisi yang membuat tubuhnya jatuh tertidur.

Karena mengerjakan hal yang sia-sia, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuh mungilnya berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Sesaat kepalanya menoleh ke arah balkon yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca. Langit malam membentang di balik balkon itu dan sebagian rumah tetangganya pun terlihat di belakangnya.

Bagian rumah yang tampak itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Kamarnya terlihat gelap. _Yah…pasti dia sudah tidur, _batin Hinata sedikit kecewa.

Kini ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belajarnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakn lampu kecil di atas meja dan sebelah lagi mulai menarik laci mejanya.

Tangan itu mengambil sebuah buku mungil bersampul biru. "Diary" susunan huruf yang tertera di atasnya.

Ia mulai mengambil pena dan membuka halaman-demi halaman. Hingga akhirnya, tangannya berhenti pada halaman yang masih berwarna putih, bersih dan belum ternoda.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kembali ingatannya meluncur pada kejadian tadi sore. Saat pujaan hatinya mengalungkan sebuah syal hitam yang kini sudah ia lipat rapi di dalam lemarinya.

Tangannya yang memegang pena mulai bergerak. Meliuk-liuk mengecapkan tinta di atas kertas itu. Meliuk-liuk merangkai kata-kata indah penuh makna, yang ia peruntukkan hanya untuk pangerannya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Semakin rangkaian tinta itu meluncur untuk menghabisi halaman di bawahnya, semakin jelas pula senyum Hinata terpampang. Bahkan ingatan tentang Hiashipun sudah dia lupakan.

Namun saat tangannya masih gemulai untuk menyempurnakan kata-kata indahnya, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di kepalanya.

_Siapa yang berkunjung selarut ini?,_ pikirnya.

_Apakah itu pencuri?_

_Tapi pencuri tidak mungkin sesopan itu untuk membunyikan bel?_

Yah…Hinata sudah menarik kesimpulan. Itu tidak mungkin pencuri. Lalu siapa?

Ah…jangan-jangan itu salah satu tetangganya yang sedang meminta bantuan. Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata lantas bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil jubah tidur yang digantungnya di balik pintu. Iapun bergegas ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan tetangganya tersebut.

oOOo

Berulang kali Itachi memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih sempurna. Wajahnya terpantul dari kaca mobil Hinata yang terparkir di luar. Berulang kali dilepasnya ikatan rambut itu, dan berulang kali pula dipasangnya. Namun tak ada satupun yang memberikannya kepuasan.

Setelah bebrapa kali melakukan hal yang tidak berguna itu, akhirnya Itachi menyerah. Biar sejuta kalipun Itachi memperbaikinya, rambutnya akan selalu tampak begitu-begitu saja. Tidak mungkin kan rambutnya akan botak hanya karena letak ikat rambutnya dinaikkan sedikit ke atas ?

Yah…sesungguhnya Itachi bukanlah laki-laki metroseksual yang hobi berdandan. Tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Itachi adalah tipe cowok yang selalu tenang. Berdandan hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti banci.

Tapi ini berbeda. Baru kali ini Itachi harus melanggar janjinya untuk tidak berdandan demi seorang wanita. Alasan murahan memang. Tapi ini wanita yang berbeda. Wanita ini tidak sama seperti wanita kebanyakan yang akan menjerit-jerit saat melihatnya. Ini adalah wanita cantik yang tanpa berdandanpun akan memancarkan aura keindahannya.

Itachipun baru menyadari kecantikan wanita itu setelah ia melihatnya kembali. Kembali ? Yah… selama 3 tahun Itachi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Makau. Lalu kembali ke Jepang untuk menambah ilmunya lagi. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak memperthatikan ada gadis manis yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Jangan salahkan Itachi kalau dia tidak tahu, karena gadis itu memang jarang sekali keluar rumah.

Ia bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu saat hari pertamanya tiba di Jepang. Ketika itu Itachi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di atas trotoar, bahkan tubuhnyapun belum sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam Taxi. Namun tanpa disengaja, mata onyxnya bersiborok dengan pemandangan yang…yah…bisa dikatakan tak lazim.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo tengah berlarian kecil menyusuri trotoar dengan kincir angin di tangannya. Segerombolan anak kecil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rambutnya tampak melambai-lambai tertiup angin musim gugur. Bagaikan helaian sutra biru yang begitu lembut. Rok putihnya berkibar seiring kakinya melangkah. Wajahya yang cantik menampakan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah dilihat Itachi. Senyum kebahgiaan yang begitu lepas. Seolah-olah tubuh pemilik senyum itu hanya terbuat dari kapas yang begitu ringan. Gadis itu bagaikan lukisan dengan langit senja sebagai latarnya. Dan bagaikan siluet dengan cahaya matahari sebagai lampu sorotnya.

Alangkah indahnya pemandangan itu. Bahkan lebih indah dari tubuh-tubuh seksi wanita lain yang sering dilihat Itachi waktu di Makau. Ia hanya bisa speechless saat menyaksikan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada seorang wanita yang bisa membuatnya setakjub itu. Bahkan pacar-pacarnya yang dulupun tidak pernah.

Ironis memang. Hampir 22 tahun dia tinggal di tanah yang sama dengan gadis itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya ? Sebuta itukah dia ? Sampai-sampai tidak melihat ada gadis cantik yang tinggal di depan rumahnya ?

Ah…tapi itu tidaklah penting. Dia dulu memang bodoh, tapi sekarang…tidak. Itu bisa dibuktikan dengan tempat di mana dia berdiri sekarang. Tepat di depan rumah gadis itu. Rumah Hinata Hyuuga.

Setelah menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, tangannya bergerak untuk memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya tendangan ayah Hinata saja yang membuatnya enggan untuk datang ke sini, tapi gadis itulah yang juga menjadi penyebabnya. Belum bertatap muka saja, jantung Itachi sudah berdegup kencang seakan hendak keluar dari tubuhnya. Denyut nadinya pun berdentum-dentum seakan di pukul dengan sebuah godam. Tak elak, kakinya pun juga ikut bergetar tak karuan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya Itachi mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari balik pintu tersebut. Kemudian terdengar kunci menceklak, dan pintu pun berderit terbuka.

Sosok yang membukan pintu itu menatap Itachi terkejut.

" U-uchiha-san, ada ap-pa..?"tanya sosok itu.

Itachi seolah berhenti bernapas. Jantungnya benar-benar memberontak sekarang. Rasa hangat terasa menjalar di kedua pipinya.

" Uchiha-san, a-ada yang bisa ku bantu?"ucap sosok itu lagi.

Itachi mengerjap. Bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia terpaku pada saat genting begini.

" Ma-maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu Sasuke berada di mana sekarang?"ucapnya seraya mencoba untuk melawan rasa gugupnya.

" A-ada apa dengan Sasuke..ma-maksudku Uchiha-kun?A-ada a-apa dengannya?"ucap Hinata.

Entahlah. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, Itachi merasa sepertinya gadis ini begitu mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu. Dan hei…apakah tadi Hinata menyebut adiknya dengan nama Sasuke ?

" Mmm…yah…dari tadi sore Sasuke belum pulang. Kau tahu dia di mana?" ucap Itachi lagi.

Hinata tampak berpikir keras. Setahunya, Sasuke paling suka ke tempat-tempat yang tenang. Seperti perpustakaan, atap kampus, dan pegunungan. Tapi kalau sampai malam begini, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan ada di tempat-tempat seperti itu.

" Ma-maaf nii-san. A-aku tidak tahu. Apakah nii-san sudah menelponnya…?"

Itachi menggeleng.

" Ponselnya tidak di bawa. Mmm…ya sudah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu ya, Hinata. Terima kasih"ucapnya seraya pergi. Dirinya kesal karena pertemuannya dengan Hinata harus sesingkat ini dan kesal juga karena ia terpaksa harus mencari Sasuke lagi.

Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat didengarnya Hinata memanggilnya lagi.

" Uchiha-san ! Tunggu !"ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Itachi yang baru saja berhenti di dekat gerbang rumahnya. Tubuh Itachi berbalik untuk melihat Hinata.

" Apa nii-san sudah mencarinya ?"tanya Hinata saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan Itachi.

" Tadi sudah. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mencarinya lagi. Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Itachi heran.

" Mmm.. kalau boleh… aku ingin ikut mencarinya,"jawab Hinata.

Itachi menatap Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

" Untuk apa? Ini sudah malam. Nanti kau sakit. Apa ayahmu tidak melarangmu? Dia pasti akan marah kalau kau pergi malam-malam begini. Dan kakamu pasti juga akan marah. Sudahlah ..ini hanya Sasuke, bukan siapa-siapa," ucapnya.

Namun Hinata menggeleng.

" Ayahku tidak ada di rumah. Nii-san juga sedang tidur. Mereka tidak akan marah kalau tidak tahu aku pergi,"ucapnya meyakinkan.

Itachi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Berbahaya sekali membawa gadis pergi keluar malam-malam begini. Kalau keluarganya sampai tahu, bisa berbahaya nanti. Tapi kalau Hinata ikut, setidaknya Itachi akan lebih mudah untuk mencari Sasuke. Empat mata tentu saja lebih baik daripada dua. Dan lagipula, apabila Hinata ikut, tentu saja waktunya bersama gadis itu akan semakin lama.

" Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau sampai keluargamu tahu,"ucapnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ahh…senyum indah itu lagi.

" Te-terima kasih Nii-san. Tu-tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ingin mengunci pintu dulu,"ucapnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Setelah pintu terkunci, ia pun kembali menghampiri Itachi.

" A-ayo,"ajaknya. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah. Namun seketika terhenti ketika mendadak Itachi menarik tangannya. Itachi merasakan adanya sengatan listrik yang menyetrumnya saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan gadis itu.

" Eh…ka-kau tidak ingin mengganti bajumu dulu. Kau hanya memakai piama dan jubah tidur. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"ucapnya sedikit gugup.

" Ja-jangan khawatirkan aku. A-ku masih bisa menahannya"balas Hinata sambil berjalan lagi. Namun Itachi menarik tangannya lagi.

" Tunggu ! Sebaiknya kau mengenakan ini,"ucapnya. Tangannya mulai melepas mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Lalu ganti menyelimuti Hinata dengan mantel tersebut. Sesaat matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata. Membuat sensasi hangat itu semakin menjalar hingga ubun-ubunnya.

" Te-terima kasih Nii-san. Tapi tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh,"tolak Hinata sembari melepas mantel yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun Itachi menahannya. Tangan laki-laki itu kini mulai bergerak untuk menautkan kancing yang ada di mantelnya tersebut.

" Nii-san tidak usah,"tolak Hinata lagi. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Matanya masih terfokus pada kancing-kancing yang sedang ditautnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mantel itu sudah melekat sempurna di tubuh Hinata. Membuat tubuh gadis itu tampak 2 kali lipat lebih kecil karena ukuran mantel yang kebesaran.

" Te-terima kasih nii-san,"ucapnya tulus.

" Ya,"balas Itachi santai.

" Ayo kita berangkat,"ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan langkah kecil, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

oOOo

Hinata berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Matanya bergerak menjelajahi setiap pemandangan yang tampak dari balik kaca mobil. Tak ada satupun tempat yang luput dari pandangannya. Setiap sudut jalan yang tampak dilihatnya lekat-lekat dengan harapan bisa menemukan satu sosok yang dikhawatirkannya saat ini.

" Hinata…menurutmu kita harus memulainya dari mana?"tanya Itachi membuat pandangan Hinata beralih padanya.

" A-aku rasa kita ke kampus dulu. Mu-mungkin Sasuke..ma-maksudku Uchiha-kun masih ada di sekitar sana,"jawabnya.

" Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

" Oke. Kita ke sana sekarang,"balas Itachi sambil menginjak gas untuk menambah kecepatan.

Jalanan tampak lengang. Hanya 1 atau 2 mobil saja yang terlihat berlalu di atasnya. Baik mata onyx maupun mata lavender milik ke dua insan tersebut, tak ada satupun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat untuk menghalau sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan konsentrasi mereka. Yah.. hanya beberapa gumaman saja yang terucap.

Hinata mengelap kaca mobil yang mulai berkabut dengan lengannya. Matanya menatap setiap gedung yang terlihat berlarian di sisinya. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung tersebut sudah banyak yang padam. Dan kini hanya lampu jalan saja yang menjadi sumber penerangan.

Di kepalanya mengalir beribu-ribu pertanyaan. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ? Kenapa dia belum pulang ? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini ?

Jemari Hinata saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Menyusup ke sisi masing-masing untuk mencari ketenangan.

_Apakah ini yang menyebabkan perasaanku tak enak sejak tadi ?,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Mobil kini sudah memasuki daerah di mana kampusnya berada. Lengang. Sama seperti jalan-jalan yang lain. Hinata mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di jok mobil.

Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. Tampak sekitar 5 pria bertubuh besar sedang mengelilingi sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya sesuatu itu adalah anak manusia. Karena salah satu dari ke-5 tubuh besar tersebut tampak melayangkan tinjunya ke sesuatu itu. Mata Hinata seketika membulat.

" Nii-san…coba lihat ke lima laki-laki itu,"ucapnya sambil ke menunjuk ke lima pria tersebut. Itachi segera menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Hinata.

Yah…ada 5 orang laki-laki di sana. Dan mereka sedang mengeroyok seseorang.

" Ada apa dengan mereka ?"tanyanya bingung.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Matanya masih berkosentrasi pada sosok yang sedang di keroyok tersebut. Namun sayang, ke lima tubuh besar itu menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tetapi, aneh. Rasanya Hinata mengenalnya. Tapi…siapa?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka, yang tadinya menutupi pandangan Hinata dari sosok tersebut, menyingkir. Dan kini ia bisa melihat siapa korbannya. Rambut raven yang melekat dengan aspal trotoar itu, tubuh lemah yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu, dan wajah tampan yang kini penuh dengan simbahan darah itu.

Dia adalah…

"Sasuke !"jerit Hinata spontan membuat Itachi menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

" Hinata ! Ada apa ?"ucap Itachi panik. Sebelah tangan Hinata mulai mencengkeram tangannya. Dan sebelah lagi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah 5 pria tadi dengan membabi buta.

" Nii-san…! Itu Sasuke ! Orang yang sedang dikeroyok itu Sasuke !"teriaknya dengan panik. Setitik dua titik air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

" Maksudmu apa ?"tanya Itachi semakin bingung. Bingung melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis dan bingung juga karena cengkeraman Hinata mendadak bergetar.

Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para laki-laki itu. Dan benar saja… Sasuke tampak terbaring di tengah-tengah mereka. Matanya terbelalak.

" Ki-kita ha-harus segera me-menolong Sa-suke, Nii-san,"ucap Hinata bergetar. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Itachi mulai mengendur. Dan kini ke dua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi segera menahannya.

" Hinata, tenang ! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Lihat ! Mereka berlima. Dan kita hanya berdua,"ucapnya sambil menahan bahu Hinata. Namun Hinata memberontak.

" Tapi Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya Nii-san. Kita tidak mungkin menolongnya setelah orang-orang itu pergi ! Sasuke bisa…bisa..dia bisa,"

Hinata tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu mengerikan.

" Aku tahu Hinata. Kau tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku,"ucap Itachi lalu membebaskan pundak Hinata yang tadi ditahannya. Kini ia menyalakan mesin mobil kembali.

" Hinata eratkan sabuk pengamanmu. Aku rasa akan ada sedikit guncangan," ucapnya mengingatkan. Membuat gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya menatapnya kebingungan.

" Apa yang ingin Nii-san laku..."

Dan mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Tubuh Hinata sampai terhempas ke belakang karena cepatnya mobil itu bergerak.

Hinata mecengkeram ke dua sisi jok mobil yang didudukinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berulang kali diliriknya Itachi yang sedang sibuk menyetir. Seolah-olah tidak menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Mobil kini melaju ke arah ke lima pria besar tersebut. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama. Ke lima pria tadi belum menyadari datangnya mobil yang sedang melaju dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, akhirnya melihat dua bola cahaya putih yang terpantul dari aspal trotoar yang mengkilat. Ke dua cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Sontak ia menoleh. Dan seketika matanya langsung terbelalak.

" Mobil itu ! Semuanya menyingkir !"jeritnya lalu berlari menjauh.

Teman-temannya yang lain menoleh ke arah mobil yang kini mulai membunyikan klaksonnya. Dan dengan panik, mereka segera berlari menyingkir. Setengah terjatuh dan menginjak tubuh satu sama lain, mereka lari tunggang langgang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Hinata tidak berani bergerak sama sekali. Adrenalinya terpompa dengan dahsyatnya. Mobil masih terus melaju meskipun jaraknya dengan orang-orang itu semakin sempit.

" Nii-san..nii-san,"lirihnya parau. Namun Itachi tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Diinjaknya pedal gas semakin dalam.

Mobil tak juga berhenti meskipun orang-orang itu sudah berlari menjauh. Dan sebentar lagi mobil itu akan melindas tubuh korban yang msih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas trotoar. Hinata menutup ke dua matanya. Tak berani melihat bahkan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mobil tak kunjung berhenti.

Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi menginjak pedal rem. Dan mobil berhenti dalam sekejap dengan suara decit yang mengerikan. Ban-ban mobil mengeluarkan asap dan menguarkan bau karet terbakar.

Hinata mulai membuka ke dua matanya. Didengaranya suara napas Itachi yang terengah-engah.

" Heh…tadi itu cukup menegangkan ya,"ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Namun Hinata tidak merespon. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalamnya. Melihat hal itu, Itachi lantas mengikutinya.

Angin dingin yang berhembus seakan menusuk kulit Hinata. Namun itu tak seberapa. Karena apa yang ada dihadapannya, ternyata berjuta kali lipat lebih menusuk.

Orang yang dicintainya, yang dikasihinya, kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Kakinya seketika lemas. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Dengan cepat, ia gerakan kakinya untuk berlari. Berlari menghampiri tubuh lemah yang tak berdaya itu. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan Itachi yang memandangnya penuh kebingungan. Karena yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah tubuh itu. Tubuh laki-laki itu. Tubuh Sasuke.

Ia berlutut di sisi Sasuke. Diangkatnya tubuh itu perlahan-lahan. Lalu didekapnya erat.

Tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya masih menegang, kini mulai ambruk. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup.

" Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke,"ucap Hinata sambil menangis. Namun Sasuke tetap diam. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

" Sasuke…kumohon. Bangunlah," ucap Hinata lagi. Mantel dan tangannya sudah dipenuhi bercak darah. Wajahnya yang bersentuhan dengan wajah Sasuke pun tak lepas dari cairan berwarna merah itu.

Itachi menatap tubuh adiknya yang kini berada dalam dekapan Hinata dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Bingung, heran, marah dan….cemburu.

Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Kenapa gadis yang dicintainya harus memeluk dan menatap tubuh adiknya seolah-olah ia tak mau kehilangannya ?

Ia tak sanggup mendekati ke dua insan itu. Bagaimana mau sanggup? Melihat mereka dari jarak yang tak terlalu dekat pun sudah membuat hatinya terasa diremas-remas.

Rasanya tak adil !Apapun rela Itachi lakukan agar dapat melihat senyum gadis itu. Mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya. Bahkan nekat mengetuk pintu rumahnya untuk menemui gadis itu. Meskipun akhirnya ia mendapat makian dari ayahnya karena dianggap mengganggu. Semua itu dia lakukan tulus.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

Kenapa malah adiknya yang dipeluk oleh gadis yang dicintainya itu?

Kenapa dunia begitu tak adil ?

Bahkan adiknya pun tak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu, tapi kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan dekapan hangat itu ?

Dadanya kini terasa semakin sesak. Rasanya sulit sekali bernapas. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis yang dicintainya ternyata mencintai adiknya sendiri ?

" Nii-san ! Kita harus membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit sekarang !"ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Namun Itachi masih terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana mungkin dia menolong orang yang sudah merebut orang yang dicintainya ?

" Nii-san !"teriak Hinata lagi. Kini membuat Itachi benar-benar tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ah-eh..i-iya,"balasnya lalu menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke. Dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Mengenaskan.

" Astaga! Darahnya banyak sekali,"gumamnya khawatir. Seketika rasa cemburu yang tadi ia rasakan pada adiknya berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah. Kenapa dia menjadi setega ini pada adiknya ? Lihat ! Sasuke sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya, tapi dia malah tidak ingin memberikannya.

_Kakak macam apa aku ini ?,_ makinya dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan titik-titik air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuknya.

" Ki-kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit,"ucapnya kemudian. Tangannya yang kekar bergegas mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang semula berada di dalam dekapan Hinata. Hinata melepaskan dekapannya dan memberikan Sasuke pada Itachi.

" Pelan-pelan,"ucapnya disela isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

Itachi mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Kini dipelukannya terdapat tas Sasuke yang sudah robek di sana-sini.

Sesampainya di mobil, Itachi segera menidurkan adiknya di jok belakang. Dengan lembut direbahkannya tubuh Sasuke di sana.

" Nii-san. Bi-biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke" ucap Hinata sembari duduk di jok belakang mobil. Diangkatnya kepala Sasuke dengan perlahan lalu di taruhnya di pangkuannya.

Sekali lagi hati Itachi serasa diremas. Sakit sekali. Teramat sakit. Namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa sengaja ia menutup pintu mobil dengan cukup keras. Semula ia khawatir akan membuat Hinata terkejut, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak peduli sama sekali. Kepalanya masih tertuju pada wajah Sasuke. Dan tangannya kini mulai membersihkan darah-darah di wajah Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang ia dapatkan di mantel yang sedang dikenakannya.

Itachi lagi-lagi merasa sesak. Cukup sudah hatinya dibuat remuk saat ini. Tapi ia segera menyadarkan dirinya. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang penting sekarang adalah membawa adikk semata wayangnya ke rumah sakit dengan secepatnya.

Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dan mobilpun melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

oOOo

**A/N:**

**Waaaaaaaa…..**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya !**

**Hiks…hiks…**

**Waktu baca ulang aku sampai mau nangis rasanya…**

**Kenapa jelek sekali ?**

**Hiks…**

**Huaaaaaaaaa…. ;(**

**Tapi sudahlah…**

**Yang penting jadi….!**

**Mohon maaf atas kegilaanku kemarin. Ngepubhlis cerita sampe 9 ribu word ? Gila ! Aku shock ! Temen-temenku ngamuk ! Gayus jadi presiden ! *gak nyambung tapi sangat mengerikan…**

**Mudah-mudahan anda-anda sekalian masih berminat untuk mengklik link review untuk cerita ini…**

**Arigatou… (_ _)* bungkuk 180****o **

***kreeekkk…! ( ¡_¡") Upsss….**

**Mohon reviewnya ya…**

**(^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 UPDATE ! (/^-^)/(/^-^)/**

**Ahihihihi… Akhirnya, chapter laknat yang aku bikin sampe hampir ubanan ini selesai juga! Ah…leganya! Jadi pengen makan laptop pake sambel bawang…(?) :P**

**Ada hal yang menarik waktu aku baca review milik author-author lain, oh Jasin-sama, aku baru menyadari bahwa flame itu ternyata mengerikan banget! Lebih mengerikan daripda film Dora The Explorer!**

**Ckckckck…dan begonya lagi, aku dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat, menulis di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa aku menerima segala macem flame! Ohhh…kumohon siapapun kasi aku uang, eh maksudku pukul aku sekarang juga!**

**Kenapa pikiranku bisa sedodol ini ya? Ah…sutralah! Aku kan orang baru di website ini! Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terbang bersama debu (Alaaahhhhh…)**

**Aku gak mungkin menjilat air ludahku sendiri, karena aku tahu, rasa air ludahku gak seenak es krim magnum. Ahhh…coba kalo rasanya kayak es krim Magnum yang dilapisi coklat lembut dari Belgia, aku pasti akan tergila-gila. (Walls…inget gue udah promosiin elu yeee…)**

**Tapi, jujur yeee…aku salut banget ma author-author itu, masih tetep aja ngelanjutin ceritanya biarpun udah dihina abis-abisan. Ckckck..itulah sang Naruto sejati. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah…*Plok…plok…plok…**

**Oke…daripada bacotanku makin gak jelas, aku langsung aja deh. Inilah dia, Samson dari Betawi ! Eh, salah ding….**

**Pokokknya baca ajalah! **

**Eh..tunggu-tunggu, mau ngingetin aja. Buat para Sasuke Lovers, di sini ada sedikit perubahan golongan darah. Aku tahu kok Sasuke golongan darahnya AB. Disini aku ganti O, untuk menjaga kefektifan dan kekondusifan fictku ini. Jadi mohon maaf ya…**

**(dan please jangan di flame! Ya…ya…ya….ya? Inikan cuman fanfiction. Tul gak?)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**Story **** Shincan Yagami Wak-waw**

**Rated : T+ (semi M)**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Forgive me**

**WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

" **Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya" Itulah wejangan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Kecintaanya pada Sakura, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya. Akankah Sasuke sadar akan cinta Hinata padanya…? Apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan beralih memilih Itachi ? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintaya yang baru ia sadari setelah semuanya hampir terlambat ?**

**FORGIVE ME**

Itachi Uchiha mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ban mobilnya yang bergesekan dengan licinnya aspal jalan raya, kini mulai mengeluarkan asap. Angin yang bertiup kencang menghasilkan suara berderak-derak ketika beradu dengan jendela mobil yang tertutup.

Orang lain mungkin akan mengira bahwa laki-laki itu sedang berkonsentrasi dengan setir kemudi dan jalan raya, namun kenyataannya tidak. Mata onyx yang melekat di rongganya itu, sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan raya. Namun dengan lekat menatap dua sosok yang sedang duduk di jok belakang dari kaca depan mobilnya.

Otak, bahkan jiwanya, sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya. Berulang kali ia mengelus-elus dadanya berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang, tetapi tidak bisa. Seolah-olah sudah tertanam kuat untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

Keheningan dalam mobil mewah itu hanya terisi oleh isak tangis seorang gadis yang dipangkuannya tertidur seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki yang di sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran banyak cairan berwarna merah pekat.

Dengan tangan bergetar karena isak tangis yang semakin menjadi, Hinata Hyuuga mengelus wajah Sasuke Uchiha dengan sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya. Berulang kali bibir mungilnya bergerak untuk menyebut nama laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Bahkan erang kesakitan pun tak terdengar. Hanya gerak pelan dada yang naik dan turun yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu masih hidup. Tetapi , akankah gerak dada itu bertahan?

Ataukah semakin lambat dan akhirnya menghilang?

Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas pangkuanmu. Bagaimana mirisnya melihat darah yang begitu lengket dan anyirnya aroma itu, melumuri seluruh tubuh orang yang kau cintai. Bisakah kau membayangkannya ?

Hinata kini bergerak untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kau bisa mendengarku?"desisnya pelan. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi daun telinga Sasuke.

Pekerjaan yang sia-sia, tentu saja. Hinata tahu itu. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika tangannya memeluk tubuh ibunya yang berbaring. Ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan nama wanita yang sudah 22 tahun menemani hidupnya itu berulang-ulang. Namun Tuhan sudah mengambil keputusan, kerasnya suara Hinata maupun guncangan yang diberikan tangannya, tak mampu merubah keputusan itu. Dia sudah mengambil ibu Hinata. Makhluk yang hanya dipinjamkan Tuhan padanya, Neji, dan Hiashi, untuk sejenak dicintai. Untuk sesaat dimiliki.

Apakah Tuhan akan mengambil Sasuke sama seperti saat Ia mengambil ibunya? Sebentar inikah Hinata dapat menyentuh tubuh laki-laki yang dicintainya itu? Setelah perjuangan yang dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, apakah harus sia-sia hanya dengan satu malam ?

Setetes air mata mengalir lagi dari mata Hinata. Disusul dengan tetesan lainnya. Mengalir deras melewati pipinya dan terjatuh membasahi wajah Sasuke yang ada di pangkuannya.

Setetes kecil air mata itu membuat hati pemilik mata onyx yang melihatnya semakin sakit. Sungguh tak adilnya hidup ini. Kenapa hidup tak memberikan Itachi cinta yang ia inginkan, namun malah memberikan cinta itu pada Sasuke yang nyatanya tidak pernah menginginkan bahkan memikirkannya ?

Melihat air mata itu mengalir lagi, membuat putra sulung dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu mengelus dadanya, bahkan mencengkeram erat sweater yang melapisinya.

Giginya menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya pada bagian yang digigitnya itu. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Rasanya sakit sekali. Teramat sakit.

Ia memang sakit saat melihat tetes air mata mengalir dari gadis yang ia cintai itu, tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi, saat ia menyadari bahwa tetesan keperakan itu mengalir bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk adiknya, saudara sedarah yang dicintai Hinata melebihi dirinya.

Merasa tak tahan dengan kegalauan hatinya itu, Itachi menginjak pedal gas semakin kencang. Hal itu dia lakukan bukan semata-mata untuk mempercepat laju mobil saja, tetapi untuk menyadarkan Hinata. Menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa masih ada dia di sana. Bahwa masih ada Itachi di mobil yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi Hinata tak memalingkan wajahnya pada sang pengemudi, kepalanya masih menunduk menatap wajah di pangkuannya. Bibirnya masih bergerak untuk membentuk satu nama. Satu nama yang ia elukan dengan penuh kepiluan.

Itachi yang melihat hal itu dari kaca depan mobilnya, menghela napas. Pasrah. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang harus diterimanya. Mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus diterimanya dari Sang Maha Pencipta. Balasan untuk dirinya yang tak mengerti arti sebuah cinta. Cinta yang penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

Matanya menatap kosong jalan yang dilalui kendaraannya. Segala ingatan-ingatan bergulir kian menyesak di dalam pikirannya. Semua hujatan, makian, dan sumpah serapah yang dulu ia terima, kini semakin menebal dalam ingatannya. Ironis. Mungkin kata itu yang tepat.

Yah…memang ironis. Dulu ia tak pernah menggubris semua hinaan yang ia terima dari semua gadis yang telah ia sakiti. Bahkan memikirkannya pun tidak.

Hei…dia adalah Itachi Uchiha! Seorang laki-laki tampan dan kaya raya yang bisa mendapatkan segala apa yang dia inginkan! Meminta maaf pada wanita yang sudah ia tiduri? No way! Tidak akan! Lagipula itu juga salah wanita itu sendiri, kenapa mau menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas sudah terkenal akan kegombalannya?

Yup…Itachi tak pernah ambil pusing akan masalah tersebut. Dicaci maki oleh semua mantan kekasihnya, tak kan pernah membuatnya takut. Hanya cukup dengan beberapa lembar uang dan senyum maut yang dimilikinya, semua wanita akan tunduk dibawah naungannya.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas berat bila mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan dulu. Haruskah ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang bejat?

Dan 1 ucapan yang dicetuskan oleh wanita yang pernah dia sakiti dulu, kini memenuhi rongga kepalanya,

"_Kau akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah kau perbuat Itachi! Ingat itu! Dan rasanya akan berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku!"_

Rangkaian kata demi kata yang tercetus dengan mantap dan penuh kesungguhan. Dihiasi dengan segenap helaan napas penuh rasa dendam. Mengalir deras dari bibir gadis itu. Jari-jari mengacung tepat diwajah Itachi yang balas menatap hal itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Bersalah? Terlambatkah Itachi untuk merasakannya sekarang?

Tanpa ia sadari, dan tanpa ia hendaki, tetes-tetes kristal nan mengkilat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Harus berapa tetes kristal lagi yang akan mengalir dari matanya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini ?

Dulu ia tak percaya dengan sebuah penyesalan. Baginya, penyesalan hanyalah sebuah keterpurukan bagi orang-orang yang tak berguna. Dan ia adalah Itachi, tak pernah merasa menyesal, bahkan merasa bersalah sekalipun. Semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, segala hal yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dialah yang memegang. Dialah yang mengatur. Bagaikan sebuah matahari yang menarik planet-planet lain.

Tapi, haruskah ia melanggar prinsipnya sendiri saat ini? Menyesali bahkan menangisi semua hal yang telah ia perbuat dulunya?

oOOo

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan sigap Itachi turun dari mobil dan mengambil Sasuke, lalu menggendongnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Dan Hinata yang tidak membawa beban apa-apa, segera berlari mencari siapapun yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Ku mohon. Siapapun. Tolong kami….",ucapnya keras. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju 2 orang perawat yang sedang duduk di balik meja informasi. Ke dua perawat itu segera menghampiri Hinata dan Itachi yang kini terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"tanya salah satu perawat itu.

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, Itachi sudah menyela.

"Kau tidak lihat? Adikku sedang sekarat! Cepat bawa adikku ke UGD!"bentaknya.

Baik Hinata maupun ke dua perawat itu tersentak mendengar bentakan Itachi. Menyadari bahwa keadaan semakin tidak mengenakan, perawat yang satunya lagi, segera memanggil 2 perawat lain yang kebetulan melintas.

"Asuma, Guy! Cepat ambil brankard! Ada pasien baru lagi!"perintahnya pada laki-laki berjenggot dan berambut seperti mangkok itu.

Ke dua perawat yang bernama Asuma dan Guy itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu untuk mengambil brankard.

Itachi mendecak kesal.

"Ahhhh…!Kalian semua lambat sekali! Tak usah memakai brankard persetan itu lagi! Biar aku saja yang menggendong adikku! Cepat tunjukkan di mana ruang UGDnya!"ucapnya marah.

Tak ingin mendapat bentakan lagi, ke dua perawat itu segera mengangguk dan mengajak Itachi ke ruang UGD.

Sambil terengah, mereka berlari meyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi menuju ruang UGD rumah sakit itu. Hinata mengikuti mereka berlari dari belakang.

"Sasuke. Bertahanlah…,"lirih Itachi pada adiknya yang tak berdaya di dalam gendongannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai di ruang UGD. Dengan kasar Itachi menendang pintu ruang UGD itu hingga terbuka. Ke dua perawat tadi terkesiap. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Itachi segera menidurkan adiknya di salah satu bed pasien di ruangan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Karin. Cepat panggil dokter Tsunade!"perintah salah satu perawat pada temannya yang berambut merah. Karin mengangguk dan berlari keluar untuk mencari Tsunade.

Kini perawat yang memberi perintah itu, segera memasangkan berbagai macam peralatan medis pada tubuh Sasuke. Alat bantu pernapasan dan selang infuse telah melekat di hidung dan telapak tangan kirinya.

Sembari bergerak untuk mengambil peralatan lain, perawat itu berkata,

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua tunggu di luar. Serahkan semuanya pada kami,"ucapnya. Ia tampak terburu-buru saat mengambil buntalan-buntalan kapas dan baskom dari dalam lemari.

Itachi merengut mendengar perkataan perawat wanita berambut biru itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian? Cara kalian menerima pasien pun buruk sekali!"protesnya kasar.

Perawat yang bernama Konan itu tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan baskom tembaga yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja. Menghasilkan suara klontangan yang cukup keras.

"Kalau kau merasa hebat, kau saja yang merawat adikmu ini!"balasnya marah.

Itachi terdiam. Namun tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menatap Konan dengan tatapan mematikan. Tetapi perawat muda itu balas menatapnya galak. Melihat hal itu, Hinata segera mengambil alih.

"Nii-san, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah di saat seperti ini,"ucapnya lembut sambil menarik tangan Itachi. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya ditarik keluar oleh Hinata.

Saat di depan pintu, mereka berpapasan dengan Karin dan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memakai jas putih. Stetoskop tampak menggantung di lehernya. Wanita itu adalah dokter Tsunade. Mereka berdua tampak terburu-buru saat masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Bahkan nyaris saja menyenggol bahu Itachi.

Tetapi aneh. Ketika melihat dokter itu, Hinata merasa familiar sekali dengan wajahnya. Entahlah….walaupun ia melihatnya hanya sekilas, tapi Hinata yakin pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Tapi di mana…?

oOOo

Hinata memilin-milin ujung mantel yang dikenakannya dengan resah. 5 menit sudah dia menunggu kabar tentang keadaan Sasuke, tapi baik perawat maupun dokternya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar.

Kini ia dan Itachi tengah duduk di depan ruangan UGD itu. Hinata menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Didengarnya suara Itachi yang sedang menelpon di sebelahnya.

"Okaa-san tenang saja. Aku yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Tidak…lebih baik besok saja ke sini. Kami juga belum mendapatkan kabar tentang Sasuke. Ya…nanti kalau ada kabar lebih lanjut lagi tentang Sasuke, okaa-san adalah orang pertama yang aku kabari. Ya sudah…sampai besok Okaa-san,"ucap Itachi lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, Itachi menhempasakan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia melirik Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu terlihat resah. Dari tadi ia bergerak untuk memperbaiki duduknya yang tampaknya tak nyaman dan sepertinya belum mendapatkan posisi yang pas sampai sekarang.

"Hinata…,"lirih Itachi. Hinata menoleh mendengar lirihan kecil itu.

"Ya nii-san. A-ada apa?"balasnya.

Itachi terdiam. Bingung akan menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyebut nama gadis itu saja, tetapi tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan mendengar juga. Alhasil dia menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa,"ujarnya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Lalu perlahan menduduk. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Itachi terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Hinata…ada apa?"tanyanya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"A-aku hanya ta-takut Sa-sasuke kenapa-kenapa,"ucapnya terisak.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Itachi menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki itu menyelimuti Hinata dengan kehangatan luar biasa yang dapat diberikan tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu berjengit pelan saat didekap oleh tangannya yang besar. Tetapi sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah, karena selanjutnya, Hinata tak melakukan apa-apa untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, dan sesekali terisak. Itachi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus-elus kepala Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah,"ucapnya lembut.

Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. Sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Menciptakan sebuah keheningan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu terpecahkan saat pintu ruang UGD yang ada di depan mereka menjeblak terbuka. Dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata dan Itachi sontak bangkit dari kursi mereka.

Dokter itu sempat terkejut saat melihat Hinata, namun segera tersadar ketika Itachi berteriak padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku ?"teriak lelaki itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini di ruanganku saja?"ujar Tsunade mecoba menenangkan.

"Tidak usah! Katakan saja di sini!"balas Itachi tak sabaran.

Tsunade merasa gusar, tetapi dia mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah"ujarnya.

"Begini tuan…."

"Uchiha,"timpal Itachi buru-buru.

"Uchiha-sama. Pukula-pukulan yang diterima adikmu, bisa dikatakan cukup parah. Dan luka-luka itu, yah…membuat luka yang cukup besar. Dan adikmu kini kehilangan banyak darah. Ia harus segera mendapatkan donor. Kalau tidak, dia bisa…dia bisa meninggal,"ucap dokter itu hati-hati.

Itachi seolah tak bisa menapakkan ke dua kakinya ke lantai. Napasnya terasa sesak. Adiknya terancam meninggal ?

Hinata juga tak kalah kagetnya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air matanya merembes keluar dengan derasnya.

"I-ini tak mungkin. Sa-sasuke tidak mungkin akan meninggal,"ucapnya pilu.

Dokter Tsunade hanya menatap mereka prihatin. Saat seperti inilah yang paling dibencinya selama karirnya di dunia kedokteran. Suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir sanak saudara pasiennya. Begitu menyedihkan dan penuh dengan kepiluan. Seolah tak memiliki harapan lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, cepat donorkan darah pada adikku dokter. Cepat!"perintah Itachi.

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Jika itu bisa saya lakukan, tentu saja saya sudah melakukannya. Tetapi sayangnya, baru saja terjadi kecelakaan besar, dan semua stok darah di rumah sakit ini habis. Kalaupun menunggu sampai ada pendonornya, itu butuh waktu paling cepat lusa. Adik anda tidak akan bertahan selama itu," ujarnya.

Seketika kaki Itachi lemas. Ia terduduk pasrah di kursi. Rasanya kosong. Begitu sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Seandainya golongan darah kita sama Sasuke. Kenapa ayah dan ibu harus punya golongan darah yang berbeda sehingga kita juga memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda?"lirihnya.

Hinata yang masih menangis, membelalakkan matanya. Ia sadar ternyata semuanya masih bisa terselamatkan. Mereka masih punya harapan. Sasuke masih punya kesempatan.

Gadis itu pun menoleh pada Itachi.

"Nii-san. Kita belum terlambat," ucapnya.

Itachi mendongak. Menatap Hinata yang masih berlelehan air mata. Namun wajah itu tidak menyorotkan kepedihan melainkan keyakinan.

"Se-semuanya belum berakhir Nii-san,"ujar gadis itu lagi.

Ia lalu beralih menatap Tsunade.

"Dokter…aku bersedia mendonorkan darahku untuk Sasuke. Golongan darahku dan golongan darahnya sama. Kami sama-sama bergolongan darah B,"ucap Hinata lagi.

Itachi terbelalak kaget. Apa? Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu golongan darah adiknya?

"Kau yakin Hinata?"tanya Itachi ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo dokter…kita harus bergegas,"ujarnya.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya aku memeriksakan kondisi tubuhmu dulu. Aku tak mau kalau kau mendonorkan darahmu dalam kondisi yang tak sehat,"ucapnya.

"Tak bisakah kita langsung saja dokter?"protes Hinata.

Dokter cantik itu menggeleng tegas.

"Ini sudah prosedur. Dan pantang untuk dilanggar. Aku berjanji kalau ini tidak akan lama. Ayo!" ajaknya pada Hinata.

Merekapun bergegas. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termangu di kursinya.

"Ternyata kau mencintai Sasuke lebih dari yang ku kira Hinata,"lirihnya perih.

oOOo

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu. Terdengar jelas, namun terasa jauh. Begitu keras, namun sulit tuk dijangkau.

Malaikat? Apakah itu suara malaikat?

Ia ingin melihat malaikat itu. Ia ingin membalas panggilannya yang begitu lembut itu. Tetapi apa daya. Tubuhnya terasa dipasung dengan beribu-ribu rantai yang tertancap begitu dalam. Matanya terasa berat seolah-olah kegelapan sudah memakannya. Bibirnya begitu erat terkatup, seolah tak bisa terbuka lagi.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Bisakah kau mendengarku….?"_

Suara itu lagi.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas panggilan malaikat itu?

Selemah itukah dirinya?

Ia mencoba berteriak. Tetapi tak bisa. Ia mencoba lagi. Tetapi nihil. Bibirnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Oh…bagaimana ini?

"_Sasukeeeee…"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tetapi terasa semakin jauh. Terasa semakin kecil dan mengecil. Tidak! Ia tidak mau kehilangan suara itu! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!

Ingin sekali dia berteriak : Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Tetapi bagaimana dia mau berteriak, menggerakkan bibirnya saja dia tak mampu.

Kini suara itu semakin menjauh, menjauh, dan terus menjauh.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh kehilangan suara itu.

Dengan susah payah ia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Memaksa bibirnya untuk bersuara. Ia terus berusaha dan berusaha. Mencoba dan terus mencoba. Berat rasa tubuhnya dicobanya untuk dilawan. Terus dilawan dan terus dilawan.

Hingga akhirnya…

Matanya terbuka!

Matanya terbuka!

Cahaya yang begitu terang menyergap matanya. Tetapi itu tak masalah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, dia bisa melihat malaikat itu. Ya! Dia bisa mlihat malaikat itu!

Perlahan cahaya terang itu mulai memudar. Menampakkan pemandangan-pemandanga samar di hadapannya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melihat wajah malaikat itu.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Dia sudah sadar!"_

Suara sang malaikat itu lagi. Semakin jelas dan semakin dekat. Seolah-olah bisa digapai hanya dengan juluran tangan. Dan perlahan pemandangan itu semakin jelas. Dan semakin jelas.

Pelan namun pasti, akhirnya ia bisa melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo. Cantik sekali. Tak pernah ia melihat wanita secantik itu. Malaikat! Ya! Wanita itu pasti malaikat! Malaikat yang ingin sekali dia lihat.

"_Oh Tuhan…syukurlah!"_ucap malaikat itu.

Begitu lembut dan melenakan. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan dan sedikit bergetar, akhirnya bibirnya bersuara….

oOOo

Sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak proses transfusi darah berlangsung, namun Sasuke belum juga menampakan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien dengan penuh kasih. Tubuhnya yang kekar terselimuti kain putih yang begitu lembut. Dan kedua matanya masih tampak terpejam.

Tangan Hinata kini mulai bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Jari-jarinya yang mungil saling bertaut satu sama lain dengan jari-jari kekar Sasuke. Menyusup melalui celah-celah yang tercipta dari setiap jari demi jari.

"Sasuke…"desisnya pelan. Lembut. Dan penuh akan cinta.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut nama itu. Nama yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan di saat sang pemilik nama itu tak ada dihadapannya. Disaat sang pemilik tak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tampak Itachi yang sedang membawa sebuah tas kresek berisi makanan. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata, kubawakan kau makanan. Untung saja kafetaria rumah sakit ini buka 24 jam, jadi aku tidak bingung saat mencari makanan,"ujarnya sembari melangkah ke arah Hinata.

"Terima kasih Nii-san. Tapi aku makannya nanti saja. Setelah Sasuke sadar,"balas Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Kau baru saja mendonorkan darahmu, kau harus segera makan,"ucap Itachi seraya mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata. Tas kresek berisi makanan tadi ia letakkan di atas meja makan yang ada di kamar itu.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Terima kasih Nii-san. Tapi aku sedang tidak lapar,"tolaknya halus.

Itachi menghela napas. Ternyata gadis manis seperti Hinata bisa sekeras batu juga.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak makan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat? Kau pasti lelah sekali. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Sasuke,"ujarnya.

Namun Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san, sungguh,"ucapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Itachi, kini kembali pada Sasuke.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Hatinya terenyuh saat melihatnya. Sasuke sama seperti dulu. Adiknya yang dingin dan angkuh, tetapi selalu saja meminta bantuannya.

Itachi tersenyum getir. Betapapun besar rasa sakit yang ia terima, rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke tak kan pernah berkurang. Takkan pernah. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Cinta sekali. Cinta yang sangat besar dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Menyamarkan air matanya yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Dan saat menunduk itulah, tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Hinata. Mendadak jantungnya terasa di pukul keras oleh godam. Kenapa rasa sakit ini sulit sekali hilang?

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Hinata yang masih menatap tubuh adiknya itu.

Ia menarik napas sebentar lalu….

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?"tanya Itachi spontan.

Sebuah kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan tanpa unsur kesengajaan. Tanpa rencana. Hanya hasrat dan kegalauan yang terpendam begitu lama. Yang menimbulkan kesedihan dan kecemburan luar biasa.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata sontak menoleh.

"Ma-maksud nii-san a-apa?"ucapnya gugup.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Well, kau terlihat menderita sekali saat melihat adikku tadi. Kau menyukainya kan? Hei…sudahlah! Kau jujur saja padaku!"ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum. Entahlah… dalam keadaan menyakitkan seperti ini, ternyata dia masih bisa tersenyum.

Hinata menunduk dalam sekali. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Kenapa Itachi bisa tahu perasaanya? Seterbuka itukah sikap Hinata tadi saat melihat Sasuke?

Hei…itu jelas saja! Orang mana yang tidak akan sedih saat melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah meregang nyawa di hadapannya?

"Kau tinggal mengangguk saja Hinata,"ujar Itachi lagi.

Dengan perlahan sekali, Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Meskipun anggukan itu hanya terlihat samar, Itachi sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia kalah. Dia kalah telak. Gadis yang dicintainya telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang nekat dia berikan. Yang terlalu gamblang dia cetuskan.

Sebuah tombak bermata runcing ditembakkan lagi tepat menembus jantungnya. Mengoyak-oyak jantungnya dengan sempurna. Menyesal rasanya sudah bertanya tentang hal itu. Ternyata lebih menyakitkan mendengarnya langsung daripada hanya memikirkannya saja.

Itachi menghela napas. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Itachi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebuah pengorbanan. Sebuah pengorbanan yang memikirkannya saja dulu ia tidak sudi. Mungkin inilah rencana Tuhan untuknya. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Satu kali. Cukup satu kali dia akan mengatakannya. Dia akan mengucapkannya.

Dan dengan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, laki-laki itu berkata,

"Kejarlah Sasuke, Hinata….,"

"Aku akan mendukungmu….,"

oOOo

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Kata-kata itu terlalu jelas untuk didengar, namun terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Sasuke? Dia tidak gila kan?

"Nii-nii san bercanda kan? I-itu ti-tidak mu-mungkin,"ucapnya tak percaya.

Namun Itachi hanya tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang bisa ia berikan.

"Itu mungkin kedengarannya memang mustahil. Aku tahu, dan kurasa kau juga tahu, kalau Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya malah. Tapi kau adalah gadis yang istimewa. Tak susah membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata,"

_Dan aku salah satunya!, _batin Itachi berteriak.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia menunduk.

"A-aku tak kan pernah bisa Nii-san. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dibandingkan Sakura. Dia gadis yang cantik, keren, dan ramah pada semua orang. Pantas Sasuke mencintainya. Sedangkan aku…aku hanyalah pecundang yang tak berarti,"ujarnya pelan.

Itachi menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Hinata. Kau salah. Kau memiliki hal-hal menabjubkan dalam dirimu. Kau hanya tak berani memperlihatkannya saja. Percayalah Hinata, kau bisa menjadi lebih daripada dirimu saat ini. Dan yakinlah, bahwa tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini,"

Ironisnya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Itachi tanpa ia kehendaki. Terucap begitu mudahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa keyakinan itulah yang lebih ia butuhkan saat ini. Keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti, cinta ini akan berbalas.

Hinata tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan perkataan-perkataan Itachi tadi. Apakah itu semua benar? Apakah suatu saat nanti Sasuke bisa mencintainya sama seperti saat ia mencintai Sakura?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, tangan yang ada digenggamannya bergerak. Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan di saaat itulah Hinata melihat kelopak Sasuke bergerak-gerak. Dengan perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata itu mula membuka. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Mata Hinata seketika membelalak.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Dia sudah sadar!" teriaknya senang.

Itachi yang terkejut, sontak melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan benar saja, mata Sasuke sudah setengah terbuka. Oh Tuhan…Sasuke sudah sadar.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter,"ucapnya sambil berlari keluar.

Hinata mengangguk. Namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Oh Tuhan…syukurlah!" ucapnya senang.

Kini mata Sasuke sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan takjub. Hinata tersenyum senang. Namun ia melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak-gerak seolah akan berbicara sesuatu. Maka ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Desahan napas yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke begitu berat. Seolah-olah membutuhkan energi yang sangat banyak untuk mengeluarkannya. Suara Sasuke pun terdengr terengah-engah, seperti baru berlari begitu jauh. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu.

Meskipun suaranya berat dan mendesah, Hinata dapat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke berkata,

"Jangan…"

"Tinggalkan…."

"Aku…."

"malaikatku…"

**TBC….**

**Hufftttt…that is my story..**

**Gimana? Udah berapa banya tas kresek yang kalian pake untuk muntah?**

**Huffftt…pasti lebih dari 5? Bener gak…?**

**Okoklah….Sebelum aku pamit, aku pengen ngucapin terima kasih dulu buat para readers yang udah bersedia mereview ceritaku, oh…semoga Kami-sama membalas semua jasa-jasa kalian…**

**Big thanks to Shaniechan, Haruno Aoi **(saya penggemar berat senpai!)**, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze **(wakakakakakak….Sasuke terlalu hikmat maboknya sampe lupa bayar! Wkwkwkwk…untung senpai ngingetin. Arigatou. Ntar aku bilangin ma suamiku. *PLAKKK…)**, Hayashibara Nao, Namizuka Min Min Tut, Ucihyuu Nagisa, Dindahatake (**cup…cup..anak manis gak boleh nangis ya…ntar aku kasi boneka Chucky deh!^-^v)** Dhens **(Kyaaaa….! Aku seneng banget ceritaku di fave. Thanks banget ya! ) **Uchan **(Huehehehehe…aku terima segala bentuk review kok, bahkan flame . Mau ntu anonym, antonim, sinonim, hipernim, pantonim, ampe permen mint pun, yang penting halal! Thank banget y! Btw, gmana ma orang yang Uchan suka itu? Dia gak pa-pa kan?) **Lollytha-chan, Sora Hinase **(Aikh..seneng deh udah bikin Sora-senpai ketawa! :P) **Daachan, Reborn, Goes Widhiana KeleponAnaknyaPakYuli, Namizuka , Cherry Elennayuki Hana, Yumi-chan paypeen, Chirojunior497 **(Thanks udah ngefave! Umuach!)** and Meyghaayuu **(Aku terharu banget baca reviewmu! Thanks sangat! Hiks… )

**Dan akhirnya, atas segala perhatiannya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Dan fict. ini saya akhiri dengan 9 kata….**

**REVIEW**

**R **

**REVIEW E REVIEW**

**REVIEW V REVIEW**

**I**

**REVIEW E REVIEW**

**W**

**REVIEW**

**Arigatou….**

**(^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+ (semi M)**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Forgive me**

**WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

" **Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya" Itulah wejangan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Kecintaanya pada Sakura, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya. Akankah Sasuke sadar akan cinta Hinata padanya…? Apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan beralih memilih Itachi ? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintaya yang baru ia sadari setelah semuanya hampir terlambat ?**

**FORGIVE ME**

"_Otou-san dan Okaa-san harus berpisah,"_

"_Otou-san sudah menemukan wanita pengganti ibumu,"_

"_Aku menikahi ayahmu karena hartanya saja. Camkan itu!"_

"_Berani kau mengatakan hal ini, akan kubuat hidupmu menderita!"_

"_Aku, bahkan ayahmu, tak mau lagi melihatmu di sini! Enyah kau!"_

"_Anak tolol…"_

"_Anak dungu…"_

"_Bodoh…"_

"_Jalang…."_

"TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK….!"

Dengan satu hentakkan keras, gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Teriakannya bergaung di seluruh apartemennya. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan keringat bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Itu hanya mimpi_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura Haruno mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena mimpi tadi. Mimpi akan kenangan pahit yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Gadis cantik itu berusaha memelankan napasnya yang memburu. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melihat jam weker yang ada diatas meja. Pukul 5 pagi. Wanita jalang itu tidak mungkin ada di sini.

_Ya…dia tidak mungkin ada di sini,_ batinnya lagi.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Mencoba mencari kesegaran, bahkan kalau perlu, menggunakan air itu untuk melarutkan mimpi buruknya tadi.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu, kini berantakan sudah. Wajahnya yang berkulit putih segar, kini pucat.

Aneh sekali. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering kali memimpikan hal itu. Padahal sudah berjuta-juta kali dia berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang mengingatkannya akan hal itu. Akan kenangan pahit yang diterimanya 7 tahun lalu.

Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa nantinya orang tuanya akan berpisah. Orang tua yang selalu menjadi panutannya. Orang tua yang begitu dibanggakannya. Dan orang tua yang selalu mengajarinya makna sebuah cinta.

Cinta? Bullshit! Semua itu hanyalah omong kosong! Kalau mereka benar-benar mengerti akan arti sebuah cinta, kenapa ayahnya selingkuh? Dan kenapa mereka harus bercerai?

Padahal ayahnya selalu berkata bahwa ibunya adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi kenapa ayahnya menyelingkuhi ibunya sehingga mereka harus bercerai? Itukah yang namanya cinta?

Sakura menyandarkan punggungya di dinding kamar mandi dan merosot duduk. Ke dua kakinya ia lipat dan ia peluk dengan ke dua tangannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan di antara ke dua lututnya. Bahunya berguncang. Dan air mata meleleh membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Perceraian? Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Melihat ayah dan ibumu berpisah dan meninggalkanmu tanpa kasih sayang orang tua yang lengkap, ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu?

Yah..ada! Kedatangan seorang ibu tiri. Mungkin hidup bersama seorang ayah yang telah menyelingkuhi ibumu tidaklah buruk, selama ia masih bisa memperhatikanmu. Tetapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja, di saat kau sedang menunggunya pulang kerja, ternyata dia membawa wanita selingkuhannya dan memperkenalkannya padamu sebagai ibu barumu? Seberapa burukkah itu?

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di dinding. Teringat segala perlakuan kasar yang ia terima dari ibu tirinya itu. Segala sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. Semua caci maki yang begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang belulang.

Sakura mencoba bertahan dengan semua itu. Mencoba untuk menerima semua perlakuan kejam ibu tirinya, sambil terus berharap bahwa ibu tirinya akan melihatnya sebagai seorang anak yang dicintainya.

Tetapi semua itu sia-sia! Semua itu tak pernah terjadi! Wanita itu bahkan semakin gencar mengusir Sakura dari rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya sendiri!

Terngiang kembali setiap kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu.

_"Aku menikahi ayahmu karena hartanya saja! Camkan itu!"_

_"Berani kau mengatakan hal ini, akan kubuat hidupmu menderita!"_

Sakura meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Gadis itu merana. Ia menderita. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan karena rasa sakit itu. Tapi dunia seolah mengacuhkannya. Dunia tak mempedulikan dirinya yang meringkuk di lantai kamarnya dengan air mata dan isak tangis yang tertahan. Semua orang tak pernah peduli padanya!

Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak peduli lagi dengannya. Ciuman penuh cinta yang selalu diberikan ayahnya di keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam, tak pernah lagi Sakura dapatkan. Pelukan hangat ketika dia sedang terpuruk pun, tak pernah lagi ia rasakan. Ke mana ayahnya yang dulu? Apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan pada ayahnya?

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mulai merebahkan dirinya di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Tubuhnya ia dekap erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tak peduli dengan genangan air yang mulai meresap membasahi jubah tidurnya, gadis itu mulai memejamkan mata.

Ibu. Dia butuh ibunya sekarang juga. Tapi di mana ibunya berada sekarang pun ia tak tahu. Semenjak perceraian itu, ibunya tak pernah terlihat lagi. Memberi kabarpun tak pernah. Wanita yang pernah mengisi masa kecil dan remaja Sakura seolah-olah hilang tertelan bumi. Dan entah cara apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya agar bisa memenangkan hak asuh atas dirinya, Sakura tak tahu pasti. Tetapi dia yakin, pasti ada permainan uang di balik semua ini.

"Okaa-san…okaa-san dimana…?"lirih gadis itu perih.

Air mata masih membanjiri matanya. Bercampur baur dengan air kamar mandi yang juga membasahi wajahnya. Di apartemen yang sepi ini, di apartemen yang menjadi pilihannya sebagai tempat untuk tinggal jauh dari ketidak pedulian ayah dan ibu tirinya, isak tangisnya merajalela. Memenuhi setiap sudutnya dengan kepiluan mendalam yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Cinta. Sakura tak kan pernah percaya lagi pada yang namanya cinta. Memacari bahkan melakukan seks pada puluhan laki-laki, tak membuatnya mengerti akan arti sebuah kata yang dibentuk oleh 5 huruf itu.

Sakura tahu dia memang jalang. Menyakiti puluhan laki-laki hanya untuk kepuasan dan pelampiasan semata. Gadis itu tahu kalau ia tak pantas menyakiti orang banyak hanya untuk membagi rasa sakitnya. Gadis itu tahu!

Tapi semua itu begitu tak adil! Kenapa orang lain bisa merasakan cinta, tetapi dia tidak? Kenapa banyak anak manusia yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka, tetapi dia tidak? Kenapa cinta tak membagi kekuatannya padanya? Sebenci itukah cinta padanya?

Cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Cinta hanyalah kata-kata palsu yang tak lebih dari sebuah pernyataan penuh kebohongan. Cinta hanyalah rasa sesaat yang dibentuk oleh dusta dan akhirnya membawa orang yang merasakannya terjun ke lubang terdalam tanpa pernah bisa kembali lagi ke atas!

Tetapi…entahlah. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang Sasuke kenalkan padanya sebagai kakaknya, entah kenapa berhasil menghancurkan segala asumsi yang melekat dalam jiwanya. Laki-laki yang begitu tampan dan memiliki tutur kata yang begitu sopan itu, berhasil membuat jiwanya bergetar. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta itu? Inikah yang namanya cinta?

Rasa yang bisa membuatmu terbang ke awang-awang tanpa mempedulikan siapaun yang ada di bawahnya? Begitu indahkah cinta itu?

Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu pasti. Yang pasti, laki-laki yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu berhasil membuatnya merasakan getaran aneh yang orang-orang bilang merupakan pertanda awal kehadiran sebuah cinta. Setelah sekian lama, benarkah?

Sekali lagi entahlah. Semua pikiran itu membuatnya merasa lelah. Lambat laun, gadis itu mulai merasa mengantuk. Tak peduli dengan lokasi tempatnya berada sekarang, gadis itu pun jatuh tertidur.

oOOo

"Jangan tinggalkan aku malaikatku…,"desah Sasuke berat. Terdengar lemah dan memelas. Gadis Hyuuga yang mendengar desahan itu hanya bisa terkejut. Genggaman tangannya yang menyelubungi jemari Sasuke sedikit melonggar meskipun tak ia lepaskan.

"A-aku Hinata. Bu-bukan ma-malaikat,"ralat gadis itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wajah Hinata dari balik kelopaknya yang terbuka sayu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tampak Itachi yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan Dokter Tsunade yang juga berjalan cepat di sisinya. Hinata menoleh ke arah mereka. Ia melepas tangan Sasuke dan bergerak untuk mendekati ke dua orang itu. Namun seketika tertahan, karena tangan yang dilepasnya tadi, ternyata menarik balik tangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Seolah tak mengizinkan tangan yang dipegangnya melepas genggamannya. Seolah tak mengizinkan pemilik tangan itu meninggalkannya.

Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia menatap wajah Hinata datar. Namun tangannya masih erat memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Sasuke…,"panggil Hinata pelan.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak-gerak ingin membentuk sebuah kata. Melihat hal itu, Hinata lantas mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun sebelum untaian kata demi kata sempat keluar dari bibir Sasuke, Dokter Tsunade sudah berada di sisi lain ranjangnya. Membuat Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya segera.

Wanita itu tampak melepas stetoskop yang bergantung di lehernya dan menempelkannya di dada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua tunggu diluar,"ucap wanita itu tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

Meskipun agak dipaksa, akhirnya Hinata bisa melepas genggaman Sasuke yang erat itu. Dan setelah memandang wajah Sasuke sejenak, gadis itupun melangkah menghampiri Itachi yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

oOOo

Pintu berdebam menjeblak tertutup di belakang mereka. Gadis berkulit putih itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir.

_Ada apa dengan Sasuke?,_tanyanya dalam hati.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah gadis itu, mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Lama-lama kau bisa seperti roti kalau menunduk seperti itu,"ucapnya.

Hinata sontak menatap Itachi bingung.

"Maksud Nii-san?"

"Ya…seperti roti…terlipat dua,"balas laki-laki itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Manis sekali. Ya…manis. Sangat manis. Membuat Itachi yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa.

Namun tawa itu segera terhenti saat ia mengingat pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke. Rasa sakit itu melandanya lagi. Namun ia mencoba untuk menerimanya. Belajar untuk tidak menuntut suatu hal yang ia inginkan.

"Well, aku rasa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sudah ada kemajuan. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ma-maksud Nii-san apa?"tanya gadis itu terkejut.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku jinsnya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Maksudku, genggaman tangan tadi. Sasuke menggenggam tanganmu kan?"balasnya.

Gadis itu menunduk lagi. Semburat merah tampak menjalari ke dua pipinya.

"Hei…angkat wajahmu itu. Dan tunjukkan pada adikku, betapa menariknya dirimu,"ucap Itachi lagi seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan lembut.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Hal itu lantas membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Hahahaha…kau benar-benar gadis yang pemalu,"ujarnya.

Hinata melepas tangan Itachi dari dagunya dan berjalan pelan menuju kursi yang terletak di depan kamar Sasuke. Ia duduk di sana dengan jemari tangan yang saling memilin ujung mantel yang dipinjamkan Itachi padanya. Laki-laki berumur 25 tahunan itu kini berjalam menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau marah?"tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Yang Nii-san li-lihat sa-salah. Sa-sasuke me-memang menggenggam tanganku, ta-tapi yang ia lihat sa-saat itu bu-bukan aku. Melainkan…,"

"Melainkan siapa?"

"Ma-malaikat. A-apakah aku se-seperti ma-malaikat?"tanya Hinata ragu.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Mata lavendernya, hidung mancungnya, bibir mungilnya, semburat merah di kedua pipinya, dan rambut panjang indigonya, benar-benar sebuah mahakarya yang tak tertandingi.

"Kau lebih dari malaikat, Hinata,"desis Itachi pelan. Begitu pelan sehingga tak bisa didengar oleh gadis itu.

"Nii-san bilang apa?"tanya Hinata.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bu-bukan apa-apa,"ujarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar rawat Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sebuah dilema menyelubungi perasaannya begitu sesak. Pantaskah ia untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini? Ataukah dunia memang mengharuskannya untuk tidak mendapatkan kepantasan itu?

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu merenung. Beragam pertanyaan berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

Apakah penantian yang selama ini ia lakukan akan berbalas? Benarkah Dewi Fortuna kini berpihak padanya?

Hinata berharap, iya. Sudah 22 tahun ia melakukan penantian ini. Mengharapkan suatu hal yang meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Hal yang ia tahu bahwa hanya akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

Dan ia juga sadar, penatian yang mustahil akan berbalas ini, hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh dan terpuruk tanpa bisa bangkit kembali. Penantian yang tak berguna ini hanya akan menghancurkan perasaanya lebih ganas lagi.

Tapi, salahkah apabila ia mempercayai cinta sebagai kekuatannya? Salahkah apabila ia mempercayai cinta akan berpihak padanya? Bahwa cinta akan menemukan jalannya?

Hinata yakin ia tidak salah. Ia percaya cinta akan melihatnya. Ia percaya cinta akan memberikan imbalan atas usahanya. Bukankah itu arti sebuah cinta?

Sebuah kepercayaan, kesetiaan, dan pengorbanan. Sebuah kasih sayang, kepedulian, tanpa diimbangi dengan keegoisan. Itulah cinta.

Para pujangga mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Memang. Cinta itu memang buta. Sehingga tak mengherankan apabila seorang majikan mecintai pembantunya. Sehingga tak mengherankan apabila seorang tentara mencintai teroris yang sudah menghancurkan negaranya. Dan tak mengherankan pula apabila seorang gadis mungil mencintai tetangganya sekaligus teman sekolahnya, meskipun gadis itu tahu, laki-laki yang dicintainya itu tak pernah mengakui bahkan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Itulah cinta. Cinta memang gila. Begitu melenakan. Tetapi juga agresif dan berbahaya. Cinta mampu membuat hatimu berdesir dan membuat perutmu terasa digelitik. Cinta bisa membuatmu terbang setinggi langit, dan di saat bersamaan pula, Cinta bisa menjatuhkanmu menembus bumi dan menyeretmu hingga ke intinya.

Tetapi semua orang ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Karena tanpa cinta, hidupmu hanya akan berisi dendam dan kehampaan. Dan percayalah, tanpa cinta, kau tak berarti apa-apa.

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa pusing. Badannya terasa lemas. Sontak gadis itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tindakannya itu ternyata telah menarik perhatian laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Itachi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja,"ucapnya.

"Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kau makan dulu,"ujar laki-laki itu lagi.

Namun Hinata menggeleng kembali. Itachi mendenguskan napasnya keras.

"Pedulilah sedikit pada tubuhmu Hinata. Kau keras kepala sekali. Sekarang kau harus makan, atau kalau tidak, aku akan menyeretmu ke kafetaria rumah sakit ini, dan kalau perlu, aku akan menggendongmu sekalian,"omelnya seraya bangkit. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu, namun baru setengah ia berdiri, kakinya mendadak terasa lemas. Tubuhnya limbung dan ia pun terjatuh. Dengan sigap Itachi menagkap tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Hinata…Hinata…! Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Itachi panik seraya membantu Hinata berdiri tegak.

"E-entahlah…ke-kepalaku pusing sekali,"jawab gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sekarang!"

Masih sambil membopong tubuh lemas Hinata, kedua orang itu berjalan pelan menuju kafetaria rumah sakit. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah Dokter Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke. Melihat Hinata dalam bopongan Itachi, sontak wanita itu panik.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?"tanyanya seraya menghampiri Hinata. Telapak tangannya menempel pada kening gadis itu.

"Dia hampir pingsan tadi,"jawab Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dia belum makan sama sekali sejak….,"

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkan Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mulutnya sendiri?"cela Tsunade tegas membuat Itachi bungkam.

Dokter itu menghela napas prihatin. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang kini mulai merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu Hinata,"ucapnya lembut.

"Menurut saya dia harus makan dulu,"timpal Itachi.

Tsunade menatap Itachi mencela. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk melontarkan celaannya itu.

"Benar, kan?"tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Asal kau kuat saja untuk menyeretnya ke kafetaria rumah sakit ini,"ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan melewati ke dua orang itu. Belum jauh ia berjalan, wanita itu berbalik.

"Oh iya Uchiha-san. Masalah adikmu, dia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi saat aku memeriksanya tadi, ah…lebih tepatnya saat Hinata meninggalkannya, adikmu terus menerus mengucapkan kata 'malaikat'. Hanya untuk memberi informasi saja, dalam beberapa saat setelah kesadarannya pulih, dia akan mengalami halusinasi sesaat. Hal itu diakibatkan karena rasa trauma yang ia dapat dari pukulan-pukulan itu. Tapi aku sudah memberikannya obat penenang. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidur. Dan kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengingatkannya tentang masalah kemarin. Karena hal itu bisa memperburuk keadaanya lagi. Ah..dan satu lagi, kau harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Karena tanpa dia, adikmu tidak akan selamat,"ucapnya panjang lebar lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Sebelum wanita itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Itachi segera berteriak,

"Tenang saja! Akan kupastikan kalau adikku akan membalas semua jasa gadis ini!"

Tsunade menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yayaya…aku harap kau akan benar-benar memastikannya,"ucapnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia melirik Hinata yag masih setengah sadar dalam bopongannya. Dan dalam hatinya ia berucap,

_Tenang saja. Sasuke pasti akan mencintai gadis yang kucintai ini_.

oOOo

Langit kelam tak berbintang itu kini mulai memerah di ufuk timurnya. Mengakhiri petang dan mengawali fajar dengan iringan kokokan ayam jantan. Laki-laki yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit itu tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi. Padahal yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat yang cukup. Dikeroyok banyak orang tentu saja telah menguras tenaganya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sama sekali tak bisa. Dan hal itu terjadi bukan karena rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung datang, melainkan karena seorang gadis cantik yang kini tertidur di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia ingin menatap wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mengenal gadis tersebut, dia kenal. Meskipun sebatas nama dan letak rumahnya saja. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada gadis itu. Rasa pertemanan pun tidak. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak tahu kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sini.

Tetapi sekarang, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik. Begitu cantik dengan kepolosan yang terbingkai. Begitu cantik dengan aura berkilau yang terpancar dengan begitu apa adanya.

Sutra indigonya menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat seperti bayi. Dengkuran napasnya yang begitu damai, membuat orang yang melihatnya juga ikut merasakan kedamaian itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam dan bengkak-bengkak. Apakah ini merupakan efek samping dari pukulan yang ia terima?

Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Kecantikan gadis itu berbeda dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Sakura. Jika Sakura bagaikan bunga kembang sepatu yang memiliki mahkota menawan namun tidak memiliki keharuman, gadis ini bagaikan bunga lavender yang memiliki mahkota yang sederhana tetapi mampu mengeluarkan aroma yang begitu melenakan.

Artinya, orang-orang mempredikat Sakura cantik hanya dengan melihat penampilannya saja, tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana sikap yang dimiliki gadis itu. Tetapi untuk menilai gadis ini, orang-orang tak cukup melihat penampilan sederhananya saja, tetapi juga harus mendekatinya. Karena bau yang harum akan tercium bukan ketika kau melihatnya, tetapi karena kau mendekatinya dan menempelkan hidungmu di sana.

Mengingat tentang Sakura, lagi-lagi hati Sasuke terasa sakit. Kenapa rasa cintanya pada Sakura tak bisa hilang? Apakah dia harus benar-benar mati untuk menghilangkan ingatan gadis itu dalam benaknya?

Senyum yang tadi terulas di wajah laki-laki itu mendadak buyar. Digantikan dengan tatapan sendu. Seberapapun rasa menyakitkan itu mengoyak jiwanya, Sasuke tak dapat mengelak, bahwa ia masih mencintai Sakura. Biarpun Sakura hanyalah kembang sepatu yang tak harum, tetapi gadis itulah yang ia cintai. Gadis itulah yang ia kasihi.

Dan perasaan penuh penyesalan melanda Sasuke. Begitu bejatnya ia pada gadis yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu mendorong Sakura? Bagaimana mungkin dia sejahat itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya?

Kedua tangan di sisi tubuh Sasuke terkepal erat. Ia menggeram. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Tangan inilah yang sudah menampar wajah gadis itu. Tangan inilah yang sudah mendorong tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu mendengar suara desahan. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang bergelanyut di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kini tersingkap semua. Menampilkan wajah manis yang tadinya bersembunyi di baliknya.

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis itu kagum. Hal apa yang membuat perasaanya menjadi berubah pada gadis itu, ia tak tahu. Apakah ia dulu ia terlalu buta untuk melihat kecantikan gadis itu?

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya lagi. Terbersit sedikit pemikiran bahwa gadis itu lebih baik dari Sakura. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus asumsi itu. Yang dicintainya adalah Sakura. Dan yang terbaik untuknya hanyalah Sakura.

Dan apabila dia sudah sembuh nanti, Sasuke berjanji akan menemui gadis itu dan menerima permintaan maafnya. Bagaimanapun tingkah Sakura kemarin, itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu yang harus segera dilupakan. Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang dicintai Sakura. Laki-laki bernam a Hidan itu pasti hanya sebagai selingan saja. Ya…pasti seperti itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu, Itachi kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum sumringah terulas di wajahnya yang tampak kacau. Rambut panjangnya aut-autan dan lingkaran hitam tampak mengelilingi ke dua matanya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Uchiha? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"tanya laki-laki itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kakaknya itu kini sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali Nii-san,"balas Sasuke lemah namun mengandung cemohan.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Setidaknya kacauku tidak sekacau dirimu. Lihat saja wajahmu, penuh dengan lebam-lebam jelek. Hei! Kau tidak bosan berwajah tampan kan?"ujarnya.

"Yah…aku bosan selalu mengalahkanmu dalam hal ketampanan,"balas Sasuke. Itachi mendecak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Sasuke…Sasuke. Aku rasa kau mengalami amnesia akut. Sejak kapan kau mengalahkanku dalam hal ketampanan? Yang ada kau selalu merengek padaku agar aku memberi tahumu rahasia ketampananku,"ucapnya.

Kali ini Sasuke yang berdecak. Heran. Tak ada hal lainkah yang lebih bermutu untuk kedua bersaudara ini bicarakan?

Itachi tertawa melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu. Namun kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Hinata Hyuuga. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang pada saat itu juga menatap Hinata.

"Kau memandanginya, Sasuke?"tanya Itachi.

"Ti-tidak juga. Aku hanya heran. Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sini?"

_Karena dia mencintaimu Sasuke. _Ingin sekali Itachi mengatakan hal itu. Namun entah hal apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Kata-kata itu seolah menyangkut di teronggokannya. Dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya hanya akan menambah rasa sakit pada luka di mana kata-kata itu telah menorehkannya

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti bisa kau tanyakan sendiri padanya,"hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Karena melihat gadis itu, rasa rindu yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura menjadi kian menyesakkan dadanya. Ia rindu gadis itu. Sangat rindu.

"Nii-san, apakah Sakura tahu aku dirawat di rumah sakit?"tanyanya.

"Yah…tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Sasuke, apakah kau yakin untuk memilih Sakura sebagai kekasihmu? Bukannya apa-apa. Kau tahu kan kalau Sakura…maksudku…yah…begitulah,"balas Itachi dengan nada tak enak.

Sasuke terdiam. Laki-laki itu merenungkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Sasuke mengakui kalau itu semua benar. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur cinta pada Sakura. Dan bagaimanpun keadaan Sakura, Sasuke rela menerimanya.

"Aku tahu Nii-san. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Tapi, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku rela menerima dia apa adanya,"ucapnya.

Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Ya..ya…ya, aku mengerti Sasuke. Tapi, tak bisakah kau berpikir lebih jernih lagi? Kau memang mencintainya, tapi Sakura tidak mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya, Sasuke? Kau telah dibutakan dengan perasaanmu itu. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa ada….,"

_Gadis lain yang sangat mencintaimu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bahwa ada? Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke bingung.

Itachi menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa,"ujarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang menggantung di atasnya.

"Yah…aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sakura akan berubah. Dan aku yakin dia akan melihatku sebagai laki-laki yang dicintainya,"ucapnya pelan.

Keheningan menyelubungi ke dua kakak beradik itu. Sampai akhirnya, Itachi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku menelpon Okaa-san dulu untuk mengatakan kalau kau sudah sadar,"ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju daun pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum laki-laki itu menutup pintu, ia berkata,

"Aku tak keberatan dengan segala asumsimu itu. Tapi sadarlah Sasuke, bahwa ada gadis lain yang mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaimu dirimu sendiri,"

Dan pintu pun menjeblak tertutup.

**TBC…**

**A/N:**

**Langsung ke chap. 5 deh…**

**Hhe…**

**Tapi kalo readers berkenan, chap. yang ini diriview juga ya…**

**Aikhaikhaikh…**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Tittle : Forgive me**

**WARNING! : AU, OC, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

" **Kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang setelah kau kehilangannya" Itulah wejangan yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Kecintaanya pada Sakura, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya. Akankah Sasuke sadar akan cinta Hinata padanya…? Apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura, dan beralih memilih Itachi ? Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintaya yang baru ia sadari setelah semuanya hampir terlambat ?**

**FORGIVE ME**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya silau. Secercah cahaya matahari pagi menyusup dari balik ventilasi kamar mandi dan menusuk matanya. Gadis itu tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia tidur di sana. Bajunya basah. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Gadis itu bangun lalu berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia membasuh mukanya yang tampak kacau. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan merah.

Merasa baikan, Sakura lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dia menatap jam burung hantu yang bergantung di dinding kamarnya yang bercat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Pukul 06.00 pagi. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

Sakura berjalan menuju telpon genggamnya yang ada di atas meja. _One message accepted,_ tulisan yang tertera pada layar. Gadis itu lalu mengklik 'open'.

**From : Itachi-nii**

**Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Healthy Hospital. Kau bisa ke sini? **

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke masuk rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu lalu melihat waktu saat pesan itu masuk. Sudah 3 jam yang lalu. Dan dengan cepat, jemarinya bergerak untuk menulis balasan.

**To: Itachi-nii**

**Aku ke sana sekarang. **

Pesan terkirim. Gadis itu menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas kasur. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atasnya kemudian. Sakura termangu. Kali ini ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Tega sekali dia menyakiti Sasuke sehingga laki-laki itu menjadi seperti ini.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri pelampiasan ini. Ia tak mau menjadi orang jahat. Ia tak mau menjadi orang jahat yang tega menghancurkan perasaan orang lain. Semua ini harus diakhiri.

Ia harus memberitahu Sasuke kalau sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada laki-laki itu. Dan untuk Itachi, sudah saatnya Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun mustahil bagi Itachi untuk dapat menerimanya, mengingat ucapan terakhir yang laki-laki itu katakana padanya, Sakura tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang. Dia tak ingin seperti ini lagi.

Gadis itu lalu bangkit untuk bersiap-siap. Namun baru setengah langkah ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering.

Sakura lantas mengambilnya. Ada telepon yang masuk. Tetapi tak ada namanya. Meskipun sedikit ragu, akhirnya gadis itu menjawab juga.

"Ha-halo?"tanyanya.

"Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon!" teriak suara dari seberang.

Dengan refleks Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingnya. Hal itu dia lakukan bukan karena kerasnya suara orang yang menelponnya itu, tetapi terlebih pada sang penelpon. Ibu tirinya. Hanon.

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura menempelkan poselnya kembali ke telinganya.

"Ada apa kau menelpon?" ujarnya dingin.

Terdengar suara dengusan.

"Heh bocah jalang! Aku menelponmu karena terpaksa! Kalau bukan karenan ayahmu yang merengek untuk menyuruhku menelponmu, aku tidak akan sudi!" ujarnya.

Sakura tertegun.

"Ada apa dengan Otou-san? Ada apa dengannya?"ucapnya bergetar.

Wanita itu kini tertawa mengejek.

"Hahahaha….ayahmu masuk rumah sakit! Dan sebentar lagi dia akan mati! Hahahaha…,"

Jantung Sakura seketika mencelos. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ayahnya masuk rumah sakit?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau brengsek! Di mana ayahku sekarang?" jeritnya marah.

"Heh bocah tengik! Jaga mulutmu ya! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada ayahmu! Dia sakit sendiri, tolol! Dan sekarang dia ingin kau pulang! Cih, untuk apa lagi dia menemuimu! Kalau mati ya mati saja!" ujar wanita itu.

"Kau kejam Hanon! Katakan pada ayahku aku akan ke sana! Ingat saja, kau akan mendapat balasannya!" balas Sakura lalu mematikan telepon, bahkan sebelum wanita itu sempat membalas makiannya.

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. Namun ia segera menguatkan hatinya. Ia harus tegar. Ia harus berjuang untuk menghadapi semua ini. Dia tidak boleh kalah dari wanita jalang itu. Dia tahu kemenangan pasti akan berpihak padanya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, gadis itu pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang mantap. Dan dia, Sakura Haruno, yakin seyakin-yakinnya, kalau dia pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Dan dia, Sakura Haruno, percaya. Bahwa kebaikan pasti akan selalu menang. Selalu.

oOOo

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan dengan perlahan, matanya mulai membuka. Ia melirik ke arah jendela. Sudah pagi. Pagi?

Dengan panik Hinata bangun dari sofa yang ditidurinya. Selimut yang tadi ia gunakan terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu mengobrak-abrik saku mantel yang ia kenakan untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Ponselku…ponselku…di mana kamu?"desisnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan ponselnya di mana-mana. Baik di saku depan maupun belakang. Dan alangkah frustasinya gadis itu saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawa ponsel. Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Neji pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Hinata mendengar suara dehaman. Dengan takut-takut gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan wajahnya sontak memerah saat mengetahui bahwa dehaman itu berasal dari mulut Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sa-sasuke, eh… ma-maksudku Uchiha-kun, ka-kau su-sudah sa-sadar?"tanyanya gugup.

Bodoh sekali. Bodoh. Kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Berputar-putar seperti orang gila karena mencari ponselnya. Apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya saat melihat hal ini? Oh dear…

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Well, ya…aku sudah sadar. Apa kau ada masalah?"balas Sasuke terdengar lemah.

Hinata tercekat. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sederhana itu. Hinata sudah terlanjur malu.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-ah ma-maaf. Po-ponselku ketinggalan. Da-dan Neji tidak tahu kalau aku pe-pergi dari rumah. Di-dia pasti akan marah habis-habisan. A-aku tidak berani membayangkannya,"

Ooppsss…! Hinata sontak membekap mulutnya. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara selancang ini? Apa pentingnya bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui seberapa seram kakaknya itu saat marah? Biarpun Neji mirip seperti troll yang mengamuk karena tak sengaja menginjak duri pohon salak saat marah, hal itu tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

Namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminjam ponsel Itachi,"ujarnya kemudian.

Melihat senyum itu, hati Hinata menjadi berdesir. Yah…setidaknya Sasuke tidak marah padanya karena sikapnya tadi. Gadis itu terdiam. Sasuke pun tak berniat untuk berbicara. Dan keheningan pun menyelubungi ruangan itu.

"Aku boleh meminta tolong padamu tidak?"ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis bermata lavender itu tersentak menatapnya.

"Mi-minta tolong ap-apa?"balas Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Menemaniku jalan-jalan,"ujarnya.

"Ta-tapi kau kan sakit,"

"Aku akan lebih sakit lagi kalau terus-terusan di kamar yang bau seperti ini,"

"Ta-tap…"

"Ayolah Hinata….,"pinta Sasuke memelas.

Gadis itu menjadi tidak tega melihat tampang Sasuke yang memelas. Yah…siapapun pasti akan merasa bosan kalau berada di kamar yang seperti ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, gadis itu pun berkata,

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi aku meminta izin dulu pa-pada Dokter Tsunade,"

oOOo

Setelah memohon hingga melibatkan jurus ber-puppy eyesnya, akhirnya dokter bertampang tegas itu mengijinkan Hinata untuk membawa Sasuke berkeliling. Tetapi dengan satu syarat, Sasuke tidak boleh dia ajak keluar karena cuaca masih sangat dingin.

Alhasil ke dua insan itu hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di lorong rumah sakit yang masih lengang. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mendorong kursi roda yang menampung tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ditampung hanya merengut kesal. Ia memangku dagu pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan kursi roda. Beberapa kali sudah ia mendenguskan napasnya.

"Kalau hanya di sekitar sini saja, bukan jalan-jalan namanya,"keluhnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sambil mendorong kursi roda Sasuke, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela rumah sakit yang berembun.

"Ni-nikmati sajalah,"ujarnya. Sasuke tak membalas. Laki-laki itu hanya mendenguskan napasnya dengan keras.

Mereka kini memasuki koridor khsusus untuk kamar rawat anak-anak. Berbeda dengan koridor kamar biasa, koridor ini memiliki cat warna yang lebih terang dan bervarisasi. Gambar-gambar tokoh kartun pun memenuhi setiap sisinya. Dan koridor ini juga tampak lengang. Maklum saja, ini masih sangat pagi.

Sasuke yang sangat anti dengan segala hal yang berbau anak-anak, segera melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"Hinata, ayo kita balik saja! Aku tidak suka di sini!"pintanya.

Tetapi Hinata tak mendengarkan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata malah menyukai anak-anak. Bahkan mencintai mereka. Gadis itu sangat menyukai malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tak berdosa itu. Bagaimana cara mereka tertawa dan tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi ompong mereka tanpa malu-malu. Begitu lepas dan tanpa beban. Seolah dunia ini hanya berisi kesenangan belaka.

"Ki-kita lihat sebentar saja,ya"ujarnya sambil mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

Berhubung yang mendorong kursi rodanya adalah Hinata, mau tak mau Sasuke harus bisa menerimanya. Lagipula ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat saat ini.

"Terserah kau sajalah,"ucap Sasuke malas.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia mendorong kursi roda Sasuke sambil sesekali melihat gambar-gambar yang tertempel pada dinding koridor. Hingga sampailah mereka pada salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Melalui pintu itu, Hinata dapat melihat sebuah grand piano yang berwarna coklat mengkilat. Ada juga beberapa alat gambar yang tertata rapi diatas meja yang berwarna-warni.

"Sa-sasuke..ki-kita masuk sebentar ya?"tanyanya.

Sasuke sontak membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"tolaknya. Dia paling tidak suka dengan tempat yang berwarna-warni seperti ini. Terlalu terang dan terlihat begitu perempuan. Dia tidak suka. Tetapi Hinata bersikeras. Gadis itu ingin sekali bermain piano lagi. Dulu, sebelum ibunya meninggal, di rumah Hinata terdapat piano yang sangat besar. Namun piano itu segera dijual ayahnya sehari setelah ibunya pergi. Dan Hinata sangat-sangat rindu pada saat-saat ketika jari-jari tangannya menari indah di atas tuts-tuts piano.

"Se-sebentar saja,"pinta gadis itu lagi.

Namun Sasuke menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak!"

Tetapi sepolos-polosnya Hinata, gadis itu juga bisa keras kepala. Dan tanpa meminta pendapat Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, Hinata segera mendorong kursi roda laki-laki itu ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Alhasil Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Hei! Berhenti!"teriaknya.

Hinata tak mempedulikannya. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu cantik sekali. Dinding-dindingnya diwarnai dengan cat kuning dan dihiasi dengan telapak-telapak tangan mungil yang berwarna-warni. Ada pula gambar-gambar yang menghiasi papan besar yang menempel pada salah satu dinding.

Dan bukan hanya grand piano saja yang terdapat di ruangan itu, melainkan ada sebuah biola, triangle, jimbe kecil, harmonika, balera, dan terompet kecil.

"Li-lihat Sasuke. Ru-ruangan ini begitu i-indah,"ucap Hinata kagum.

Namun Sasuke mendengus.

"Ya..indah sekali,"sindirnya.

Tanpa menanggapi sindiran Sasuke, Hinata segera berlari menghampiri piano grand yang berwarna cokelat itu dan duduk di kursinya. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan tersungging di bibirnya yang mungil. Jemari tangannya kini sudah siap untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano itu.

"Kau mau kunyanyikan lagu apa Sasuke?"tanya Hinata. Anehnya, gadis itu tidak gugup lagi. Ia tidak tersendat-sendat lagi!

Mungkin kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan pada saat ini mampu menghilangkan kebiasaanya itu. Tentu saja! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya gadis itu bisa bermain piano lagi. Karena dengan pianolah ia bisa merasakan kehadiran ibunya lagi. Dengan pianolah, ia bisa menggulirkan kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah ia rasakan saat bersama ibunya dulu.

"Apa saja! Yang penting pendek,"balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baiklah,"balas Hinata.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk memperbaiki duduknya, dan sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam tangannya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Setiap nada dan irama mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Bergulir dan berputar dengan begitu lembutnya. Bersatu padu membentuk harmoni yang begitu utuh, indah, dan serasi. Merangkai sebuah melodi yang bersenandung dengan begitu sempurna. Tanpa celah. Tanpa cacat.

Laki-laki yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Hinata yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Dengan dilatar belakangi cahaya matahari fajar yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela yang berkabut, sosok Hinata tampak seperti siluet. Angin yang menyusup melalui celah-celah ventilasi ruangan itu pun membuat beberapa helai rambut Hinata melayang-layang di belakang punggungnya.

Gadis itu tampak memejamkan matanya. Bibir mungilnya pun mulai bergerak, dan ia pun bernyanyi…

_**Oh…**_

_**Thinking about our younger years…**_

_**There was only you and me…**_

_**We were young and wild and free…**_

_**Now nothing can take you away from me…**_

_**We've been down that road before…**_

_**But that's over now…**_

_**You keep coming back for more…**_

_**Baby you're all that i want…**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms…**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe….**_

_**We're in heaven…**_

_**And love is all that I need…**_

_**When I found it there in your heart…**_

_**It is'nt to hard to see..**_

_**We're in heaven…**_

Tepuk tangan yang sangat keras berkumandang memenuhi ruangan rumah sakit itu. Membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling. Dan sekitar 20 orang, baik itu anak-anak maupun orang dewasa, sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Seorang gadis kecil bertopi wol dan mengenakan piama bergambar Teddy Bear, kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih berada di atas tuts piano. Bocah itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hinata hingga tak sengaja menekan tuts piano. Satu nada pun berbunyi lagi.

"Nyanyikan kami lagu lagi Nee-san,"pinta anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Hinata merasa tersentuh. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang di atas kursi rodanya. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata kagum. Seulas senyum nampak di bibirnya. Dan kemudian, laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Sasuke ternyata tidak berkeberatan untuk diam di ruangan ini lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah. Satu lagu lagi,"ucapnya lalu mulai bermain kembali.

oOOo

Laki-laki itu menatap gelas cappucinonya kosong. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengaduk-aduk cairan itu dengan sedotan. Sesekali dadanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Bahkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya pun ia tak tahu. Rasanya begitu hambar. Tak ada gairah sama sekali.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hei! Tuan sombong! Kenapa kau tampak kacau?"suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba menyapanya. Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang perawat wanita berambut biru tua dengan sekuntum bunga mawar yang menghiasinya. Itachi ingat siapa perawat itu. Jelas saja. Dia adalah perawat yang kemarin telah memberikan tatapan galak padanya.

"Kau…?"tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya, aku! Ada yang salah?"balas wanita itu lagi.

Itachi terdiam. Terlau sulit untuk menfsirkan maksud dan tujuan wanita itu berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Oh..aku tahu! Kau pasti tidak ingin bergaul dengan orang sepertiku kan? Sudah ku bilang kalau Karin itu salah. Kau memang laki-laki sombong. Cih…padahal aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta maaf. Ternyata hal itu tak ada gunanya. Sudahlah. Minta maafnya kapan-kapan saja,"ucap wanita itu lalu berbalik pergi.

Itachi yang tak ingin mendapat masalah lagi, segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan perawat itu. Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Itachi marah.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"perintahnya.

Itachi segera melepas tangan wanita itu. Matanya balas menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah galaknya.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa sih? Datang-datang langsung marah-marah!"omelnya.

Perawat itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jelas saja! Kau itu sombong! S-O-M-B-O-N-G! Sombong! Jelas?"ucapnya penuh tekanan. Itachi menghela napas frustasi.

"Oke-oke. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang maumu apa?"tanyanya lelah.

"Aku ingin kau memperkenalkan dirimu secara sopan!"balas perawat itu.

Itachi memutar bola matanya heran. Kekanak-kanakan sekali perawat ini!

"Oke. Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Puas?"ucapnya sekenanya.

Tetapi perawat wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Tidak! Aku belum puas! Kalau kau memperkenalkan diri, kau harus tersenyum! Dan nada suaramu itu, perbaiki. Jangan seperti pekerja rodi seperti itu!"ucapnya galak.

Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kenapa jadi belajar kepribadian seperti ini sih? Dan sejak kapan Itachi disuruh-suruh oleh seorang perempuan? Bukannya dia yang harusnya menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain? Bahkan dengan seorang wanita yang tak dikenal pula! Kenapa sekarang jadi berbalik?

Tetapi Itachi tak berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya mulai terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Eh..seringai sepertinya lebih tepat.

"Hai! Namaku Itachi Uchiha! Salam kenal!"ucap Itachi dengan suara nyaring yang dibuat-buat seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Beruntung kafetaria rumah sakit itu masih sepi, sehingga sikap ke dua manusia ini tidak harus menjadi bahan tontonan orang lain. Yah..kecuali bagi beberapa penjual yang melongokkan kepala mereka dari balik meja.

Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap wanita yang kini tersenyum puas di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling dingin.

"Ada lagi?"tanyanya datar.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Matanya menyipit dan wajahnya memerah menahan tawa. Ia terkikik pelan di balik tangannya. Itachi menatap wanita itu mencela.

"Ada yang salah?"tanyanya sebal.

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa. Ia melepas dekapan tangannya.

"Ma-maaf,"ucapnya lalu kembali tertawa.

Itachi merengut. Berani sekali wanita ini?

"Ahhh…terserah kau sajalah!"ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Hei…tunggu!"teriak wanita itu sambil mengejar Itachi. Tangannya menarik tangan Itachi sehingga membuat laki-laki itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa?"tanya Itachi marah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Tadi gayamu lucu sekali. Oh iya! Kenalkan, aku Konan,"balas perawat bernama Konan itu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang tangan Itachi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tapi akhirnya ia menyambut juga uluran tangan wanita itu. Konan tersenyum senang. Ia melepas tangan Sasuke yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Uchiha-kun. Oh iya! Aku datang menemuimu karena aku ingin bilang….,"

"Nii-san!"jerit seorang wanita di belakang Itachi. Jeritan senang wanita itu membuat ucapan Konan terpotong. Itachi membalikkan badannya. Tampak seorang wanita yang memakai celana jins dan mantel berwarna krem dengan rambut panjang berwana merah muda yang sedang berjalan melewati meja-meja kafetaria menuju arahnya.

"Sakura!"balas Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Konan merengut karena merasa diabaikan.

"Nanti saja aku lanjutkan,"ucapnya pada Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan sekenanya. Sambil bergumam tak jelas, Konan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Sakura saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Itachi.

"Kemarin dia sempat kritis. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"balas Itachi. Namun Sakura menggeleng.

"A-aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku ingin berbicara dulu pada Nii-san. Penting,"ujar Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Katakan saja,"

Sakura tampak ragu. Tubuhnya maju mundur dalam posisi berdirinya. Sesekali ia menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Sakura-chan?"tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Seraya menarik napas, gadis itu berkata…

"Aishiteru….,"

oOOo

Selama perjalanan kembali ke kamar, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan pujian untuk Hinata. Alhasil pipi gadis itu semakin merona merah. Beruntung Sasuke berada di depannya, sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah setara dengan kepiting rebus.

"Kau bermain indah sekali Hinata. Tapi kenapa kau jarang menyumbang saat acara-acara sekolah? Mereka pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat bakatmu yang menabjubkan itu,"puji Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Yah..a-aku tidak me-meliki keberanian untuk melakukannya,"balas Hinata.

"Kau harus berani Hinata. Tunjukkan kepada orang-orang kalau kau bisa,"ujar Sasuke memberi semangat. Hinata hanya tertawa. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

Entahlah. Berada di sisi Hinata begitu berbeda dengan Sakura. Berada di dekat Sakura memang nyaman, tapi tak senyaman bila berada di dekat Hinata.

Gadis itu membuat Sasuke bersikap apa adanya. Dia bebas berbicara apa saja. Jujur, laki-laki itu tak pernah mengeluarkan kata sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Apa karena Hinata terlalu pendiam sehingga Sasuke menjadi lebih bebas dalam mendominasi pembicaraan?

Mungkin saja. Karena saat bersama Sakura, Sasuke tidak memiliki kesempatan banyak untuk berbicara. Gadis itu memang sangat ceria. Sehingga mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih banyak daripada orang lain. Alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa berkata 'ya', 'tidak', dan 'hn'.

Bersama Hinata, laki-laki itu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan saat bersama gadis itulah, yang entah kenapa, Sasuke bisa menunjukkan sisi hangatnya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, dorongan pada kursi rodanya berhenti. Dan hal itu membuat lamunan Sasuke mendadak berhenti. Dan saat itulah laki-laki itu melihat seorang wanita berdiri di samping pintu kamar rawatnya. Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya gadis itu sedang gelisah.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi roda yang menampungnya. Dan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, pria itu berlari menuju sosok wanita yang dicintainya tersebut. Tak peduli dengan rasa ngilu yang ia rasakan pada tempurung lututnya, Sasuke tetap berlari. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah Sakura. Memeluk dan merengkuh gadis itu di dalam pelukannya seerat mungkin.

Ia tak peduli apakah dia nyaman atau tidak berada di dekat Sakura. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah rasa rindunya pada gadis itu. Rasa cintanya yang telah tertanam kuat di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura!"teriak Sasuke sambil berlari.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan sebelum gadis iu sempat membalas teriakan pria itu, Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu begitu erat. Seolah tak mengizinkan gadis itu pergi.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian ini dari kejauhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Menyamarkan aliran air mata yang mengalir deras dari balik poni lebatnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang pendorong yang ada di kursi roda Sasuke hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Seharusnya dia sadar kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia tak pantas melambungkan harapannya setinggi itu. Dan seharusnya dia juga tahu, kalau wanita yang dicintai Sasuke adalah Sakura, bukan dia. Bukan Hinata.

"Sakura…aku mencintaimu,"desis Sasuke mesra di bahu Sakura.

Tetapi Sakura hanya terdiam. Gadis itu tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bergetar di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dan dengan perlahan, ia melepas pelukan Sasuke. Hal ini lantas membuat laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Sakura…ada apa?"tanyanya lembut.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Ke dua tangannya menahan bahu Sasuke agar tidak bergerak untuk memeluknya lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan kemudian terangkat. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku. Tapi sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak mencintaimu. Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja Sasuke. Dan aku tidak ingin selamanya begitu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Sasuke. Ku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku,"ucap Sakura. Dan dengan perlahan, ia melepas tangannya dari bahu laki-laki itu, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku menatapnya.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam. Terjatuh begitu cepat hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

"Sakura…,"lirih Sasuke begitu pilu dan begitu pelan. Seolah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengucapkannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat menarik napas.

Matanya yang mengabur karena air mata, menatap sosok Sakura yang sudah berbelok di ujung lorong. Bibirnya terasa kelu hingga membuatnya tak sanggup untuk memanggil nama gadis itu. Hatinya dihancurkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Dengan lemas Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar rawatnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak dan yang sebelahnya lagi berada di antara giginya. Laki-laki itu menggit buku-buku jarinya begitu keras hingga berdarah. Namun ia tak peduli. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya berjuta-juta kali lipat kebih menusuk daripada rasa sakit yang dirasakan buku-buku jarinya.

Sasuke terduduk pasrah di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sakit. Apa kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat hingga ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Salahkah dia untuk mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya?

Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar hebat. Gigitan dan cengkeraman pada kepalan tangan dan dadanya semakin erat ia berikan. Rasanya seperti mati. Tak ada nyawa lagi. Semuanya habis. Tamat. Selesai.

Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke itu nanar. Dengan hati-hati, ia duduk di samping pria itu. Entah keberanian apa yang mendorongnya saat ini, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepas kedua tangan Sasuke yang ada di dada dan bibirnya.

"Sasuke…jangan,"ucapnya pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Matanya yang bengkak dan memerah, menatap wajah gadis itu perih.

"Kenapa Hinata? KENAPA?"teriaknya.

Mau tak mau Hinata menangis juga melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat di antara tangan mungilnya.

Sasuke terisak-isak di bahu Hinata. Semua bobot tubuhnya ia serahkan pada pelukan gadis itu. Tubuh Hinata terasa hangat menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintainya Hinata. Mencintainya…,"lirih Sasuke pilu.

Hinata tak membalas. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Memberikan segala kenyamanan yang bisa ia berikan pada laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata semakin dalam. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi mantel gadis itu. Membiarkan air matanya membucah di sana. Dan membiarkan segala kegalaunnya tumpah di bahu Hinata.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak mendapatkannya. Mungkin bukan hanya hatinya saja yang hancur, tetapi raganya juga.

Tangannya kini ikut memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada pelukan itu. Dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat. Mempersatukan tubuhnya pada tubuh laki-laki itu. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut.

Ruangan itu kini dipenuhi isak tangis Sasuke dan Hinata. Isak tangis yang bergabung menjadi satu. Isak tangis yang saling berpadu membentuk simphoniyang begitu pilu.

Hingga akhirnya, napas Sasuke melambat. Dan ia pun jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Hinata. Laki-laki itu membiarkan segala rasa sakitnya tumpah pada pelukan gadis itu. Mempasrahkan segalanya, pada rengkuhan gadis yang mulai menyenandungkannya sebuah lagu.

**TBC….**

oOOo

**A/N:**

**Maafkan hamba karena mengupdate lanjutan cerita ini sangat lama. Hiks…X(**

**Dan maafkan hamba juga karena semakin lama cerita ini semakin jelek dan membosankan. Hiks…XC**

**Tetapi berniatkah readers untuk mereview cerita ini guna memberikan saran ataupun kritikan? (bahkan flame kalau readers berminat?)**

**Yah..okoklah…**

**Hamba hanya bisa mempasrahkan semuanya pada readers sekalian…**

**Oh iya…**

**Mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang hamba bisa update. Soalnya selama beberapa bulan ke depan, hamba harus hiatus dulu. Karena sekarang hamba sudah kelas tiga SM* *disensor***

**Gomen ya…:D**

**Hehehehehe….**

**Trus di chapter ini, n chapter ke depannya, ada tokoh OC, namanya Hanon. Aku bikin original character, soalnya gak tega buat ngebashing tokoh Naruto… :)**

**N satu lagi, di sini Konan sangat-super-duper OOC...  
**

**Dan tak lupa juga buat para readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca sekaligus mereview cerita abal ini:**

**Shaniechan :** Ini udah dilanjut. Chap kuadrat lagi. Hhe… Thanks ya udah review :D GBU…:)

**Ucihyuu Nagisa : **hehehe…Sasuke keger-an banget ya kalau sampe ngira dirinya masuk Surga, lagian gimana mau masuk Surga? Wong utangnya di bar aja belon dibayar! :D (Sasuke: Ehem…hem..hem!) Wah..ceritanya ini menyakitkan ya? Waduh! Sori ya… hehehe…habisnya yang ada di kepalaku cuma cerita cengeng semua sih. Hihihi..tapi ntar kalo udah dapet pangsit, eh…wangsit, aku mau nyoba-nyoba bikin cerita humor deh! Tapi entar jangan nangis ya waktu bacanya (?). And thanks sangat atas reviewnya untuk chapter 1,2, ma 3, trus thanks juga udah ngefave cerita nista ini. GBU…:)

**Daachan : **Jiahhh…nekat juga ngereview! :P. But thanks ya! Thanks atas akun ini..luph u! Umuachhhhhh…:*

**Yuuki d'gray girl : **hehehehehe…sori gak bisa update ala kilat, bisanya update ala keong kegencet bajaj. Heheheheheh… Thanks ya udah ngeriview and ngefave…GBU..:)

**Sora Hinase : **Hosh! Sasuke memang harus bangga punya kakak kayak Itachi. Harus lebih bangga dari Gayus Tambunan yang bisa pergi ke Bali. Duh Sora-senpai, tenang sajalah…Sasuke gak mungkin mati, dia kan masih ngutang peran ma Masa Shy Kissy Molto (Ala Audrey-senpai :P). Review dari Sora-senpai pasti bakalan selalu penting kok. Percaya deh…*ngedip-ngedipin mata ala Mpok Nori(kok rasanya jadi gak enak gini ya hawanya? Apakah anda juga merasakannya?) Thanks ya udah review..GBU :)

**Yuri : **Osiiii…kok dikit sih reviewnya? Isi flame dong! (lho?) thanks udah review..:*

**Yumi-chan Paypeen : **Ceritanya gak sampe sini aja kok, tapi sampe Jember. Kamu tenang aja deh..Hhe… Yups…ntar aku bikin yang lebih bersemangat. Kalo perlu aku isiin perang-perang waktu jaman kemerdekaan, trus aku isi suara tembakan, aku isi juga sama kutipan surat Proklamasi, and aku isiin juga ma suara teriakan-teriakan para makhluk jadi-jadian waktu lomba lari ma kamtib. Wokeh? Thanks ya dah review :*

**Uchan : **Uchan…malu itu tak baik, tapi berani kotor itulah yang baik (lho?) Kamu pake baju kan? Jadi ngapain malu? Yang pantes malu itu mestinya para koruptor ama orang-orang yang suka nyolong jemuran. Jadi gak perlu malu, okeh? Waduh…PATAH? Oh Jashin-sama! Aku yang baru keseleo aja udah nangis gerong-gerong di tempat tidur. Apalagi yang sampai patah? Hooo…jangan sampai deh! Hosh! Berarti kita sama-sama pembenci flamer, eh..gak juga sih. Ngeflame sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan sampe ngehina authornya juga, apalagi kalo sampe pake kata yang terlalu 'indah' untuk diucapkan. Ckckckck…kan kasian authornya. Setidaknya hargain dikit kek. 500 rupiah juga cukup, kan bisa beli permen kopiko 3 (lho?) Hmmm…mungkin tuh orang lagi rabun kambing makanya gak bisa baca! (wakwaw!) Hhe…aku memang sengaja bikin Itachi yah…gitu deh. Soalnya kan di dunia ini selalu ada hukum karma yang ngatur baik-buruk dan balasan perbuatan seseorang. Makanya Uchan harus jadi anak yang baik biar karmanya juga baik :D And thanks atas reviewnya. GBU…:D

**NamiZuka Min-min Naik Kereta Api Tut-tut-tut : **Hehehehe…tadi waktu bales review, tiba-tiba saja ada setan yang ngebisikin telingaku, makanya nulisnya jadi kayak gitu..Hhe…Maap nyak! Ini udah aku bikinin nama yang lebih bagus lagi… And thanks atas reviewnya..:*

**Chirojuniour497 : **Ceritanya kepanjangan ya? Masa sih? Padahal Cuma 5 km aja loh. Yah…sekitar 7 jam perjalanan kalo pake mobil, and sampe kiamat kalau sambil ngesot. Kyaaaaa….aku di fave? Apakah anda tidak sakit? Apakah anda sehat? Thanks banget yaaa.. Umuachhhh…:*

**Meyghaayu : **Huahahahaha…Mega! Selamat! Anda telah berhasil membuat hidung author ternista dari yang paling nista ini kembang-kempis gak karuan! Selamat! Selamat! Welehhh…aku mah lebih suka baca cerita ini sambil jedukin kepala ke tiang listrik. Hhe… Thanks ya atas reviewnya..:*

**Cherry Elennayuki Hana : **Hehehehe..ini udah aku bales cinta…(huekssss!) Untuk SasuSakunya tunggu bentar ya say, aku masih bersemedi dulu di gunung Kelud. Lagi nunggu berkah dari Orochimaru nih…Jadi sabar saja ya… Btw, thanks atas reviewnya :*

**Reborn : **Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk! *ngakak nista sambil guling-gulingan di atas trotoar* Sumpah! Bego banget gua! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk…sori demori stroberi dari bali ya! :D Tanganku memang kadang-kadang suka jalan sendiri. Hhe… Maksudku darahnya Sasuke itu B, bukan O…Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk…..(tuh kan ngakak lagi!) Thanks ya atas reviewnya…:*

O ea, requestnya masih dalam perencanaan ya, otak ma saraf-sarafku masih membahas usul kamu….

**Dindahatake : **Thanks for your compliment :D Hohoho…ntar Itachi gak sama Sakura, tapi sama AKU *dijambak rame-rame Itachi FC* Thanks udah review…GBU..:D

**Rie Tsubaki Ank Mls :** Sasuke jangan di suruh ke laut, suruh ke rumahku aja :) *dibasoka ma disiram granat Sasuke FC* Hohohoho…sepertinya Ino gak bakalan ada di fict ini, heheheh…Gomen nyak..gomen-segomen-gomennya…:) Oho…Acha-acha nehi-nehi *goyang-goyangin kepala* Sakura gak senista itu kok…Masih nistaan author yang nulis fict ini….Hehehehehe… Thanks ya atas reviewnya… GBU..:D

**Heaaaaattttt! Sekian dan terima kasih…. Jangan lupa review ya…?:)**

**Oh ya..satu lagi…**

**Kalo readers berminat, baca n review dua yang lain ya :**

***1 Jam Saja, SasuHina, T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort, Oneshoot**

_**Jangan berakhir… Ku ingin sebentar lagi… Satu jam saja….**_

_**Izinkan aku merasa… Rasa itu pernah ada….**_

***Pelangi Setelah Hujan, NaruSaku, T, Romance & Friendship, Multichap (Chap.1)**

_**Seandainya saja aku tahu itu adalah saat terakhir aku bisa melihat wajahmu, aku akan berlari ke arahmu dan memeluk tubuhmu. Dan dengan segenap kesungguhan yang aku miliki, aku akan berkata, bahwa aku mencintaimu…**_

**And add me at my facebook : Indri Yagaryu McGallaghan**

**Thanks juga buat readers yang udah review ceritaku di atas...**

**Semoga Kami-sama membalas jasa-jasa kalian...**

**:D  
**


End file.
